Malec: You still couldn't breathe
by Serinima
Summary: Alec se réveille de son coma provoqué par le démon supérieur. Valentin a saccagé l'institut, & le couple Jace/Clary dévoilant sa paternité, Hodge a trahi, Simon est un vampire, et dans toute cette merde Alec tombe amoureux de Magnus. Mais les manigances d'une créature vont tous les mettre à rude épreuve. Et si quelque chose de bien plus grand les menaçait à travers Valentin ?
1. chap 1 : Instants oniriques

Salut les jeunes ! Précisons je suis une BIG FAN de godfrey gao et des malec ouai 1) c'est sexy 2) sa gère 3) je tombe dans les pommes ;D , donc je me suis dis bon allez jette toi à l'eau et j'ai commencer cette fic.

bon d'abord je m'inspire pas mal des bouquins mais ya beaucouppp d'élément qui changeront donc si ça vous choque please ne me mordez pas :)) , bref je pars de l'histoire pour l'adapter à mon imagination, je préviens y'aura des scènes d'Amoure ( physique comme sentimental ) donc voila désolé sinon et bien enjoy :))

Et je mets un lien d'une photo de godfrey gao que je trouve bogoss : ouai je préviens ça sera mon rituel pour chaque chapitre, voila : post/73385955244/godrey-gao ( trop sexy) !

ah si je publierai chaque dimanche normalement ;P

* * *

Le ciel est d'un blanc épuré, illuminant de milles feux l'étendue qui est sous ses pieds. Un désert de fin sable blanc et stérile s'étend infiniment sous ses yeux, il baisse le regard sur son corps. Les vêtements blancs collent à la perfection à son corps, ses muscles faisant ressortir le noir de ses runes; sa mâchoire se contracte sous le mauvais présage. Est-ce ça que la mort?

Indécis, il relève son regard, étudiant le paysage; tout à coup elles sont là: les ombres noires, denses, menaçantes se faufilent de tout les côtés, elles le flairent, l'encerclant rapidement, un froid glacial s'abat sur lui atteignant rapidement ses os. Le ciel s'assombrit, prenant une teinte sanglante, sonnant comme la promesse d'un carnage imminent. Ses doigts se serrent automatiquement autour d'un poignard affuté, un magnifique L s'enroule dans le manche sculpté de runes, ses yeux s'abaissent une fois de plus sur lui-même, ses vêtements sont désormais d'un noir profond, lui rappelant sa vrai nature.

A-t-il peur? Non, son déterminisme et sa rage refont surface, il est un Chasseur d'Ombres, il est Alec Lightwood, et peu importe ce qui se passera, il combattra ces démons. Tout doute s'envole, il fait face à ce cercle en les défiant du regard, pendant un temps indéfinissable les ennemis se jaugent, attendant le moment propice pour frapper.

Soudain les démons se jettent avec vélocité sur lui, mais il est prêt, les armes en main, il taillade, coupe. Pendant un furtif instant un équilibre s'instaure, et il semble pouvoir tenir tête aux hordes d'ombres mais la première blessure survient, le sang gicle. Cela retentit comme un signal, et il se retrouve immobilisé, suffoquant sous l'odeur fétide des démons qui mêle l'odeur de décomposition et celle métallique du sang. Des griffes lacèrent, transpercent sa peau, des crocs s'abattent sur ses bras...

Souffrance, le nom du monde devient souffrance. Il crie à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, sa gorge le brûle, les sons qui en sortent sont rauques et remplis de douleur. Le monde semble s'arrêter... Puis une forte rafale s'abat sur les démons, les brisant sans pitié. La panique prend place et les ombres s'enfuient dans un désordre chaotique. Une douce lumière l'éclaire et il entend une voix mélodieuse l'appeler, il la reconnaît sans pour autant arriver à attribuer un visage à celle-ci, tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il suivrait cette voix dans l'univers entier, il apprécie cette voix, et cette découverte provoque une chaleur intense qui embrase sa poitrine, enflamme son coeur et coupe son souffle. Il ouvre les yeux.

Dans une totale confusion, il aperçoit qu'il est dans l'infirmerie de l'Institut; sa vision d'abord floue s'adapte. Et là, il le voit, ses yeux suivent une longue ascension partant d'une mâchoire carrée, suivant le contour des lèvres pulpeuses colorées d'un léger rouge, un nez droit, ensuite des pommettes hautes, des yeux de jais rehaussés de crayon noir font ressortir leur forme en amande. De longs pics de cheveux noirs encadrent, structurent ce bel ensemble. L'estomac d'Alec se contracte à cette vue, il est tellement beau... mais une pensée rationnelle arrive à faire son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau: "que fait Magnus Bane ici, et qu'est-ce que je fais dans un lit d'hôpital?" Voyant les lèvres de l'autre homme remuer, il se concentre.

"- Alec, Alec, ça va? Le front du sorcier se plisse avec une légère inquiétude.

Son cœur rebondit sauvagement comme s'il voulait s'envoler, une pluie d'étoiles s'abat devant sa vue, une joie s'empare de lui, il aime entendre la voix de Magnus prononcer son nom. Le sorcier se penche vers lui et dépose ses deux mains à plat sur son torse, dix longs doigts fins le marquent au fer rouge, créant un frisson qui traverse l'ensemble de son corps, et une fois de plus une douce chaleur le réchauffe.

- J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, tu devrais te reposer maintenant et dormir un peu, ne t'inquiète pas les cauchemars ne recommenceront pas."

Alec sent une terrible fatigue s'emparer de lui, il accroche son regard avec celui de Magnus, essayant d'y laisser transparaître toute la reconnaissance qu'il peut. Le calme prend vite place et il sent ses yeux se fermer en douceur, dans une sorte de semi-conscience, il entend la dernière phrase murmurée par Magnus, trois mots qui l'électrifient et le poussent dans un maelstrom de sentiments; il s'endort avec ces mots comme berceuse: "je suis là".

Il avait rêvé, de ce genre de rêve qui paraît limpide, ce genre de rêve dont on n'aimerait ne jamais sortir, quitte à vivre dans l'illusion. Il tenait la main de Magnus, ils marchaient paisiblement le long d'une rue pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle sérénité auparavant. Il entremêla leurs doigts et porta le regard sur son petit ami, le sorcier le regarda avec amour traçant des lignes de feu du bout de ses doigts sur son visage. Un soupçon de regret dans la voix, il murmura tranquillement: "le temps est venu, réveille-toi mon ange."

Un bourdonnement lui parvenait confusément, il ne saisissait que quelques bribes de la conversation qui avait lieu autour de lui; ses yeux s'ouvrirent, se plissant sous l'intensité du soleil. Un peu paumé, Alec porta la main à sa nuque douloureuse. Malgré les vagues qui tordaient son estomac, il s'assit sur le lit. Il ne voyait personne dans la salle, ce qui apporta son lot de déception, surtout pour un certain visage, mais la porte entrouverte laissait passer les voix de Jace et Isabelle qui se chamaillaient. "Décidément, il y a des habitudes qui ne se perdent pas". Soupirant, Alec s'habilla rapidement, rougissant légèrement en se demandant si c'était un rêve étrange qu'il avait fait concernant Magnus, et se leva discrètement jusqu'à la porte.

«- Non mais on a failli le perdre, tu en as conscience Jace!? Je comprends le fait que tu flirtes avec Clary, mais tu n'avais pas le droit de risquer la vie de notre frère pour elle!

- Ne l'accuse pas, on est tous dans le même bateau avec cette histoire de Coupe alors -"

"Et ils viennent tout juste de m'apercevoir, quel bonté!" Isabelle et Jace s'élancèrent vers lui, le serrant solidement dans leur bras chacun leur tour. "Tu nous as manqué" soufflèrent-ils en même temps.

"- Vous aussi, ajouta-t-il tendrement. Et maintenant si quelqu'un m'expliquait ce qui s'est passé? J'ai besoin de savoir si Magnus a été réellement avec moi.

- Tu as été blessé par un Démon Supérieur, tu t'en rappelles? Devant le signe affirmatif de son frère, Isabelle continua: On t'a amené ici et Bane nous as aidé à te soigner, mais il est parti ce matin. Le froncement de sourcils de sa soeur montrait sa totale incompréhension face au personnage.

Tu devrais te reposer Alec, tu es tellement pâle!

- Je n'ai pas envie de rester là sans rien faire, surtout si il y a des problèmes! Pourquoi vous battiez-vous?

- Pour rien, tu nous connais! Je ne te demande pas de ne rien faire, mais repose-toi, tu as besoin de repos, murmura Jace avec émotion. Tu m'as fait peur; sa voix se fendit.

En d'autres circonstances Alec n'aurait pas écouté, mais voir Jace montrer une telle vulnérabilité le toucha; il acquiesça et porta sa main à l'épaule de son Parabatai, le serrant avec force.

- Je vais dans ma chambre alors; et il se détourna. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, de faire la part des choses."

Les couloirs firent rapidement place à sa chambre, il se sentait enfin dans son espace. Chaque fois qu'il se sentait oppressé, décontenancé, triste, songeur, il venait dans son monde. Se perdant dans les écrits, les dessins et les bouquins. C'était son secret.

Il s'installa à son bureau, récupérant un fin livre noir en cuir dont les bords usagés reflétaient son usage quotidien. Il ouvrit le livre à une date précise: une semaine plus tôt. Bien des choses avaient changé depuis. Ses yeux suivirent distraitement les pages cornées, s'attardant sur certains passages.

"Lundi 10 septembre

Aujourd'hui Jace et moi nous nous sommes rendus dans le parc ouest de Souslow. Les démons étaient nombreux, mais on a réussi à les éliminer. Comme d'habitude Jace a été efficace; il brillait tel un ange foudroyant, frappant de tous les côtés. Son visage, ses mains, son regard: il était simplement magnifique, dans son élément et je me sens tellement, tellement bouleversé de le voir. Il est magnifique, celui dont j'ai besoin, et malgré moi je l'ai- Qu'est-ce que je crois?"

Ses yeux se posèrent sur une autre page.

"Mardi 12 septembre

Clary, d'où débarque-t-elle celle-là? Je la hais tout simplement, rien que le fait de voir comment Jace la regarde. Il - Je, elle ne fera que nous apporter des ennuis, je le sais pertinemment."

"Jeudi 13 septembre

Aujourd'hui nous sommes allés chez Magnus Bane. Je crois que ça a été un moment assez embarrassant, quand il m'a librement dragué devant tout le monde. J'espère de tout mon être que Jace n'a pas compris. Malgré moi, c'est vrai que Magnus est assez excentrique, et je - enfin je crois que cela me plaît, sa franchise est déroutante, et il n'est pas désagréable à voir. Je ne sais pas si je le reverrai, mais ça me plairait de - il faut que j'arrête de croire à des trucs comme ça, je vais aller me coucher."

"Vendredi 16 septembre

Nous avons tellement de mal avec toute cette histoire de Coupe, ça nous dépasse de trop, Jace s'implique trop; nous allons retourner fouiller l'appartement de Clary, elle pense savoir où la trouver, je reviendrai dès ce soir."

Mais il avait été attaqué ce soir-là, et sauvé par Magnus. Magnus. Magnus... Comment ce simple nom lui donnait tant de sentiments à la fois, ç'en était presque étourdissant. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen de ne pas sombrer; il s'empara machinalement d'un stylo et se pencha au-dessus d'une feuille vierge.

"Dimanche 18 septembre."

Mais il n'arrivait pas à ordonner ses pensées, il y avait trop de choses en même temps; il ferma les yeux, laissant sa main transcrire ce que lui dictait son esprit.

"Surprise, attirance, envie, remords, peur, amitié, acceptation, amour?"

Il s'arrêta, étudiant cette liste de noms; que reflétait-elle? Il comprenait doucement maintenant que Jace était amoureux de Clary. _Mais moi, qu'est-ce que je ressens? J'aimerai toujours Jace d'une certaine manière, mais il ne restera qu'un ami, un frère d'armes. Est-ce que je hais Clary? Non *soupir* C'est vrai qu'elle n'y peut rien._

Et la question la plus délicate effleura son esprit. Et concernant Magnus? Il ne pouvait réfuter l'attraction qu'il ressentait pour lui, mais de là à parler d'amour? Quel était ce rêve étrange?

Alec sentait déjà la migraine poindre; exaspéré de sa propre incapacité à faire la part des choses, il referma brusquement son journal. Il s'adossa nonchalamment au dossier de la chaise, étirant ses muscles endoloris; la fin d'après-midi était déjà arrivée._ J'ai passé tant de temps que ça, il me semble pourtant que ça ne faisait qu'une dizaine de minutes._

Épuisé par l'effort mental, il se leva de sa chaise, pensant déjà se diriger dans son lit, quand il remarqua un léger changement sur son bureau.

Un post-It bleu fluo était collé dans un coin; "_Qu'est-ce que?"_ Il s'en empara et lut un mot d'une écriture soignée et rosée.

"Et si tu passais tout simplement chez moi?

PS: Sors tes plus vêtements, mon chéri.

PPS: Ta chambre est assez terne, je peux la redécorer quand tu veux :P"

Alec resta interdit face au sous-entendu de la dernière phrase. "_Il veut revenir dans MA chambre?_". Un rougissement colora violemment les joues du Chasseur d'Ombres, il n'en revenait toujours pas de l'excentricité du sorcier, ni de sa jugeote. "_Comment est-ce qu'il ose rentrer sans mon autorisation dans ma chambre?"_ Passé le moment de fureur, un sentiment d'embarras fit place. "_Magnus a été dans ma chambre, il a observé, fouiné et l'Ange sait quoi d'autre. Et puis il m'invite carrément à un rencard ou je rêve?" _

Il relut attentivement le mot, la familiarité présente dedans l 'interloquait. Cependant le terme de chéri provoqua en lui une onde, un impact puissant qui provoquait un sentiment de satisfaction et de bonheur.

Devait-il vraiment y aller ? De surcroit seul, Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Mais c'est la seule façon de comprendre l'intensité qui est présente en moi, je pourrais peut-être comprendre s'il ressent aussi quelque chose ? Et puis il faudrait que je lui demande si j'avais rêvé ce désert et ce qu'il pouvait signifier, ce qu'il m'avait fait. Une foule de question se bousculait en lui, il décida finalement d'y aller, tout d'abord pour le remercier et puis dans un second temps pour parler.

Il s'avança jusqu'à son armoire et prit machinalement un jean noir troué et un pull assorti, « tes plus beaux vêtements » .Il reluqua encore une fois les vêtements qu'il avait en main, les reposa et opta finalement pour un jean noir moulant et une chemise d'un bleu profond, riche qui s'accordait à ses yeux. Il mit par-dessus un blouson noir en cuir fermant sa fermeture éclair, cachant ce changement de couleur assez dérangeant. Alec se munit de différentes armes dont sa stèle. Fin prêt il regarda son reflet dans le miroir, il avait l'air normal. Sans plus s'attardé il se faufila doucement dehors l'institut, traversant la ville jusqu'à l'adresse du Sorcier.

Sa main s'éleva jusqu'à la sonnette, indécise_. Quesque je fais la ? C'est une erreur je devrais partir tant que je le peux_, mais avant que ses pieds ne l'éloignent, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même l'invitant. L'appartement était tout aussi décoré loufouquement que la dernière fois, des couleurs flash et brillantes se mêlait dans la décoration. Alec s'avança jusqu'au salon, sa gorge se noua avec appréhension.

« - Houhou ya quelqu'un ?

Un léger frottement se fit entendre et il se tourna vers le bruit des pas. Le sorcier lui faisait face, il marchait pied nu. Il portait une leggins noir en cuir moulant, une ample chemise doré lui couvrait les épaules bien que tout les boutons était défaits, laissant entrapercevoir des abdos de fers et un torse musclé. Un long collier noir de perle finissant par une croix reposait sur celui-ci. Les yeux de Magnus étaient artistiquement maquillés, un fard à paupière doré était valorisé par un long et épais trait d'eyeliner et sa longue mèche noire se relevait en piques. Alec sentait ses paumes devenir moites et sa gorge s'asséchée, l'homme en face de lui offrait une vue fascinante.

Comme s'il en avait conscience, les lèvres de Magnus se recourbèrent dans un léger sourire ironique voire provoquant.

-Ah tu es finalement venu ronronna-t-il, mets toi à l'aise je t'en pris assieds toi.

Alec sourit poliment et enleva son blouson puis s'assit sur le fauteuil, le regard de félin ne le quittait pas ne serait-ce qu'un instant, semblant apprécier la vue, et l'effet du tissu moulant de sa chemise sur son corps.

-Eh bien décidément tu as écouté mon conseil, cette couleur te va à ravir. Il sembla se perdre dans quelque souvenir et sa voix douce récita ce qui semblait être quelques vers. La lumière bleue, bleu de tes yeux

Bleu de la mer, bleu de la terre

Bleu du bonheur des jours heureux

Alec se sentit complètement dépassé, et une légère teinte pourpre fit son chemin jusqu'à ses pommettes.

-Merci. _Mon dieu vais-je mourir de honte ? Passes vite à autre chose_. Je suis venu te remercier pour l'aide que tu m'as porté, donc merci beaucoup encore une fois et puis je voulais aussi te parler.

-De rien, bien que j'ai surtout agi pour mon intérêt, tout en parlant il s'installa avec grâce dans le fauteuil en face du chasseur d'ombre. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent légèrement, et bien je t'écoute.

Alec tiqua à la réponse donné, dans son intérêt ? Mais qu'avait-il a gagné ? Mieux vaut passer outre.

- Je … hum il s'humecta les lèvres, sans plus y réfléchir la question fusa pourquoi es-tu rentrer dans ma chambre ? Alors même que les mots sortaient de sa bouche, il les regretta amèrement. _Mais quel idiot !_

Le sourire du sorcier se fit ravageur.

- j'espérais découvrir plus d'excentricité dans ta garde robe, même pas un boxer fluo a l'horizon, quel faute de gout impardonnable.

Alec en resta bouche bée_, il essaye de me faire atteindre la rouge tomate ou quoi ? _

- ha, mais non ne te crispe pas mon choux, je voulais juste de donner le rendez-vous.

- Tu aurais pu tout aussi bien le dire à jace.

Le regard intense de Magnus se posa sur lui, on aurait dit qu'il plongeait dans des profondeurs caches, nageant avec aisance.

- L'aurais-tu vraiment voulu ? Souffla-t-il.

Son cœur s'emballa face a la subtilité qu'avait usé l'homme ._non, c'est bien la dernière chose dont j'aurais besoin. Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas prêt à lui dire ou à supposer ceci_. Comme s'il lisait en lui, Magnus prit parole.

-j'étais la, de toute façon, sa ne ma prit que quelque instants pour déposer le message sans que personne me voit.

Sa phrase raviva un sentiment de tendresse et de déjà-vu dans l'esprit d'Alec. Il creusa dans sa mémoire : "Je suis la ", le déclic s'occasionna de lui-même. Ohm c'est vrai 3 mots, 3 mots qui l'avaient conduit à un apaisement qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Ses questions lui revinrent en tète.

- Affaite je voulais te demander pendant que tu me soignais, tu m'as aidé à repousser ces démons et euh pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passait ? Ai-je rêvé ou bien ?

- Ah, une certaine déception transparaissait dans la voix, _décidément il fait tout pour me frustrer et éviter de parler de ce qui est l'évidence même_ .Non tout sa était bien réel. Tu étais dans les limbes, l'attaque que tu as subi du démon supérieur, à amener ton âme dans le monde des morts, la ou les démons peuvent avoir un accès direct. Son air insouciant disparu, ça a été assez dure de t'extirper de là-bas, désolé pour ce que tu as du endurer, sa voix tremblait légèrement.

-Non, non au contraire merci vraiment de m'avoir sauvé, je t'en dois vraiment une, j'ai une dette envers toi. Il se leva et attrapa la main du sorcier sous une impulsion soudaine, ce fut comme s'il était électrifié, chaque nerfs de sa main semblait se souder à ceux de Magnus dont la main tremblait, il haleta sous l'intensité et évita le regard de l'homme. J'ai cru étouffer quand ils m'ont attaqués et c'est toi qui m'a sauvé, je … je… j'ai ressenti ta recense, c'était juste incroyable. C'est toi qui m'a apaisé et sans toi je n'ose pas imaginer, tu as été ma raison de m'en sortir … merci murmura-t-il avec émotion.

Assez paniqué par la situation intime Alec s'exclame un peu abruptement :

-Bon c'est tout, je dois y aller maintenant avant que ceux de l'institut ne s'inquiète. Il essaya d'extirper sa main, mais Magnus ne le lâcha pas.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu Alec, ne me dit pas que c'est juste pour présenter tes excuses.

-Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais rajouter de plus, c'est tout.

Un silence appuyé prit place jusqu'a en devenir gênant.

-Alors il ne me reste plus qu'a te dire adieu.

La réplique percuta de plein fouet le chasseur d'ombres, cela sonnait trop comme une rupture définitive, comme si une porte claquait à son nez. _Pourquoi je n'arrive tout simplement pas a lui dire le fait qu'il me fascine, que je vois son portrait quand je ferme les yeux , que penser a lui me torture a coup sure et que je rêve de lui en tant que mon petit ami etc ..._

-Je ... Je ne suis pas doué avec les mots, ni avec l'expression de ce que je ressens mais je crois qu'il est simple de dire que tu m'obsède depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux ce matin, j'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit... J'ai besoin de ... Tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie et j'aimerai te revoir parce que -

_Mon dieu mais quel maladresse je suis incapable de parler sans m'embrouiller. Si seulement je pouvais tout reprendre, tout barrer comme dans mon journal- je ferais mieux de partir maintenant._ Définitivement perdu, Alec desserra sa main de celle de l'homme et essaya de se relever.

Tout à coup, Magnus le tira avec un coup sec à lui, le faisant à moitié tomber au-dessus de lui. Le chasseur d'ombre n'avait d'autre choix que de retenir son poids en plaçant son bras sur le côté de la tête de Magnus, ce qui impliquait que son visage fasse face à celui du sorcier, quelques centimètres qui séparait leurs lèvres et leurs regards.

Les yeux bleues rencontrèrent finalement ceux du sorcier … qui a son grand choc était embués de larmes.

- Es-tu en train de me dire que tu m'aimes Alec Lightwood ? Un semi-sourire commençait à pondre sur les lèvres sensuelles.

-Je … Alec ferma ses yeux repensant a toute ses folles paroles, tout lui apparut alors clairement. _C'est donc ça finalement je l'apprécie , je l'apprécie, ça en était presque ironique, je viens réellement de comprendre ça qu'à cet instant précis_. Il releva la tête et du bout des doigts essuya les larmes du sorcier qui menaçait de couler d'un instant à l'autre. Je t'apprécie dit-il. _Que c'est simple, ça en parait presque naturel combien de fois je m'étais torturer avec ces simples mots pour jace, c'est comme une délivrance parce que j'apprécie Magnus, oui songea-t-il._

Les yeux du sorcier s'agrandirent, mais il assura avec une forte voix

-humm je le savais déjà, il t'a fallu du temps.

Et avant qu'Alec ne puisse protester vivement, le sorcier passa sa main derrière la nuque de celui-ci et l'attira dans un long et doux baiser. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent, Alec choqué lui-même de son audace, mordilla langoureusement la lèvre inférieur de Magnus, traçant le contour des lèvres du bout de sa langue, plaçant une main avide sur le torse puissant du sorcier et l'autre sur la joue de celui-ci .

Un gémissement lui répondit, apparemment je me débrouille pas mal pour une première pensa-t-il amusé. Sa main descendit dangereusement vers l'estomac du sorcier, tandis que celui-ci agrippait fermement la chemise marine de ses deux mains. Des milliers de fourmillements électrifiaient son corps, une flamme ardente le brulait de l'intérieur menaçant de le consumer sur place.

Il voulait infiniment plus, plus de touché, plus d'amour. Ils se séparèrent finalement à bout de souffle, aussi emporté l'un que l'autre.

-Moi je t'aime répondit Magnus malicieusement, reste sa voix devient rauque sous le coup de l'excitation. Ses lèvres gonflées et entrouvertes attiraient inexorablement le regard d'Alec.

-Tant mieux car dans l'immédiat je n'ai aucune envie de partir cependant sa voix se fit plus hésitante par la suite. Je ne suit pas ... Magnus ... Enfin bon je n'ai jamais fait ça avant, donc je me sens pas vraiment prêt à assumer publiquement une hist-

Ses mots furent coupés par un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Les longues mains du sorcier se posèrent sur son cou, le forçant a plonger les yeux dans ses prunelles incandescentes.

-Crois-tu que la patience m'est inconnue ? Crois-tu que je ne connais pas le point de vue des tiens sur les créatures obscures, ni sur ce type d'amour ? Je saurais faire face il me semble. Alors arrête de douter, ne casse pas l'ambiance et crois en moi la voix se fit impérieuse et cajolante.

Simple, court et droit au but, Alec sentit un immense soulagement, celui d'être compris par l'être aimer_. Magnus est si compréhensif et attentionner pour moi, je me sent enfin libéré d'un poids, il avait besoin de lui montrer son affection, sa reconnaissance en retour, il devait surmonter sa timidité_.

Sur un coup de tête il attrapa les fins poignets de celui-ci, suivant son instinct, il les abaissa sur son torse. Sa bouche se posa sur la mâchoire carrée et délicate du sorcier, d'abord hésitant Alec perdit cependant peu a peu le contrôle. Il embrassa chaque centimètre carré, descendant lentement dans ce cou offert. Sa langue suivit le long tracé de la jugulaire, goutant la texture exquis de la chair soyeuse.

Un long gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de Magnus qui enroula ses bras le long du dos musclé d'Alec. L'extase ne tarda pas a refaire surface, les fourmillements reprirent de plus belle dans leurs poitrines, visitant chaque partie de leurs corps qui se touchaient.

De plus en plus désireux, Magnus se redressa quelque peu et s'empara a nouveau de la bouche d'Alec. Il enroula sa langue autour de la sienne avec délice, visitant des territoires inconnus. Le chasseur d'ombres ressentait chaque désir comme l'extension de son âme, c'est sa la passion!?

Si seulement cela durait indéfiniment, mais toute penser constructif s'effaça face aux rafales de plaisir qui s'abattait sur lui. Les mains du sorcier caressait tendrement ses épaules, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter : il sombrait. Finalement ils s'éloignèrent malgré eux leurs poumons priant pour un semblant d'air, leurs mains tremblaient légèrement seul témoin de l'intensité de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

- Chéri, je ne critiquerais plus jamais ton manque d'excentricité après sa , moi qui te croyait timide répondit épinglèrent Magnus.

L'habituelle rougeur refit surface sur les joues d'Alec. Il baissa les yeux mais les releva rapidement avec une lueur de défi.

-Ma chambre est très bien, tout aussi bien que ma garde robe, je crois que ton originalité suffit pour nous deux. La surprise s'insinua dans son esprit, il venait d'utiliser le pluriel automatiquement. _Apres tout Magnus est mon petit ami non ? _

- Oui chéri, je ne compte pas te lâcher de si tôt.

Alec sursauta, totalement obnubiler par son monologue intérieur il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il avait prononcé a voix haute ces derniers mots.

-Moi non plus. Encore 3 mots primordiaux. Je devrais vraiment y aller soupira-t-il tout en se levant.

-Vraiment tu ne désirerais pas approfondir le sujet d'originalité et d'excentricité ? Les sourcils se soulevèrent de manière suggestive, peut-être pourrais-je te montrer la décoration de ma chambre, afin que tu ait quelque idées pour la tienne ? Je te montre le chemin ?

Devant la mine dérouté de son petit ami le sorcier rit gaiement et se leva a son tour attirant Alec à lui.

- Arrête de t'amuser a mes dépend grogna celui-ci. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis tombé sur le sorcier le plus dévergondé de la ville.

-Merci du compliment Amour, même si ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis tombé amoureux d'un chasseur coincé le taquina-t-il.

- Si tu le dis ! Alec affichait une mine boudeuse.

-Susceptible en plus, ça me plait décidément. Tout en rigolant Magnus l'embrassa une dernière fois, lui retirant son masque de mauvaise foi.

Je t'aime ... Maintenant aller ouste va-t-en avant que je change d'avis et que je te garde de force. Il avança jusqu'au hall d'entrée, ouvrant la porte.

Un peu à la traine Alec chercha des yeux son manteau.

-C'est moi qui ai ton blouson cria Magnus depuis l'entrée.

Le chasseur d'ombre se dépêcha de le rejoindre et d'enfiler son vêtement, chose faite il dévisagea son petit ami et murmura :

- Je repasserai dès que je pourrais.

Il parcourut son regard sur l'autre homme comme pour graver chaque détail et sortit dehors.

Le trajet du retour s'effectua aussi rapidement que celui de l'allée, bien que cette fois mille souvenirs de chaque minuscule détail de ce qui c'était passer chez Magnus, passaient en boucle dans le cerveau d'Alec. Arrivé dans l'institut il se glissa discrètement dans sa chambre, se jetant lourdement sur le lit. Il passa ses mains sous sa tête, tout en contemplant le plafond.

J'ai un petit ami... Ses doigts caressèrent le bout de ses lèvres comme s'il doutait de la réalité des baisers qu'il avait échangés avec le sorcier. Je l'aime, c'était tellement agréable car cette fois il n'avait pas a saturer cette pensée, Magnus m'aime aussi. Tout ces bouleversement l'avait épuisé, complètement las il se leva pour enfiler un short et un débardeur dans l'unique idée de se glisser dans ses draps.

En enlevant son blouson, il entendit un léger froissement, étonné , il fouilla ses poches et trouva un second post-it bleu fluo.

Tu as oublié de demander mon numéro chéri, mais dans mon ultime bonté je te le donne 0745367328.

P-s : tu me manques déja.

P-p-s : tu embrasses comme un dieu, que ça ne te monte pas à la tête ;)

Amusé et attendrit par ce petit geste Alec allât se coucher âpres s'être brosser les dents. Il s'endormit tout simplement heureux, heureux d'avoir trouvé son amour et heureux des perspectives futur. Il se fit la promesse d'appeler son petit ami le lendemain, l'avenir promettait d'être mouvementé.

* * *

Reviews ? please ? (petit yeux de chats ).

Mdr nan sans déconner j'aimerai beaucoup avoir votre avis... genre pour m'assurer que j'écris un truc un minimum intéressant :D

aufaites merci à ma correctrice SCELINE 3 ( moi et l'orthographe pfiouuuu) ! et je dédicace cette histoire à elle et Laurène ... vouai toutes fans de Mortal instruments.

Bixouuu ! j'vous aime :)


	2. Chap 2 : Sussures romantiques

OH put*** la honte désolé je me suis gourré de chapitre merci vampire-marie pour m'avoir prévenue désolé les gens sinon...

Bonjour ;D,

Donc voici mon petit lien de godfrey gao (il est magnifique sur cette photo **): . /531aecf79f75169b470fb0917e39296a/tumblr_mtwkwtawZa1r1a3nto1_

Merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire et merci à Karou Dragneel d'avoir ajouter mon histoire, ça fait vachement plaisir :)

Après je voulais préciser que ça commencera à dériver légèrement des livres à partir du chapitre 5 pour permettre de mettre en avant plus ma Malec et du clary/jace ,d'après mes projets d'écriture.

Je préviens euh ... j'ai mis une scène sexuelle dans ce chapitre, je ressentais le besoin de bien mettre en place le couple Magnus et Alec. Donc ce qui aime pas trop... bah désolé mais bon comme j'ai précisé rated M.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur, la panique le gagnait et il se sentait glacé et brûlant à la fois. Une douleur cuisante se faisait ressentir dans son épaule gauche juste au-dessus du cœur, exactement à l'endroit où il avait été blessé par le démon supérieur avant que Magnus ne le soigne. Bizarre, pensa-t-il. Avec un grognement, il poussa ses couvertures et balança ses jambes du côté droit de son lit, ses pieds se posèrent sur le parquet de sa chambre.

FLASH *Des ombres, des ombres noires, qui l'entourent*

FLASH *une paire de crocs qui transperce son bras*

FLASH *Un désert blanc, aride, stérile*

Il est seul, reclus, solitaire, oublié. Désespoir. Peur. Souffrance. FLASH

Alec revient au monde présent, sa vision est brouillée par les larmes, ses mains sont crispées sur ses draps de satin noir. Il s'efforce de calmer sa respiration et de stabiliser les battements affolés de son cœur.

Les souvenirs de son rêve étaient encore vivaces, et menaçaient de se rabattre sur lui encore une fois. Il ressentait que sa crise de panique allait revenir, il essaya de se concentrer encore plus sur la vue de son parquet illuminé par le soleil de New York.

FLASH *Il est immobilisé par les démons, il est impuissant. Faible. Brisé.*

_Non! Je ne dois pas me laisser atteindre par ça. C'est fini, fini pour toujours, Magnus m'a sauvé_. Cette pensée le réchauffa petit à petit, il se rappela le jour précédent, les lèvres de Magnus si douces et tendres sur les siennes, ses bras autour de lui.

Il sourit, ragaillardi, chassant ses peurs nocturnes et ses souvenirs. Il se calma et détacha ses bras qui s'étaient enroulés autour de son torse, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il les avait croisés, comme pour se protéger.

Il se leva d'abord maladroitement, les pieds engourdis par des fourmis, mais rapidement ses gestes reprirent leur fluidité naturelle. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, décidé à enfermer ses pensées moroses à double tour dans un coin de son esprit. Alec sortit rapidement de la douche, s'habillant en vitesse grand V. Pull noir sur jeans noir. _Eh bien, ça ne changera pas de sitôt, pour le malheur de mon chéri. _Il rosit légèrement en remarquant qu'il avait utilisé automatiquement le mot chéri pour désigner Magnus.

Tout en réfléchissant, il marcha en direction de la cuisine, traversant silencieusement le labyrinthe de marbre des couloirs de l'Institut. Ses pensées revinrent à Magnus. _Je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment. Peut-être qu'il est en train de déjeuner ou de s'habiller... hum._

Il toussota, assez gêné de sentir une certaine excitation._ Ou bien il pense lui aussi à moi. _*Soupir*. _Il va falloir que je sois prudent avec ma relation, mes sentiments pour Magnus. Je n'ose même pas imaginer si Jace ou bien les parents l'apprenaient. Un homme, et un sorcier de surcroît, je choisis décidément le pire, le meilleur moyen de détruire mon monde. Pfff! Dur de pas stresser, autant que je retrouve les autres, ça me changera les idées._

Il arriva enfin face à la porte grande ouverte de la cuisine, il entendit des bruits de chaises qui tombaient et brusquement une assiette vola dans sa direction. Ses réflexes disciplinés de chasseur lui firent éviter à la dernière seconde de se la manger dans la figure. _Ok! Mauvais timing! Ça se voit que je suis pas là! _

Il entra dans la pièce, trouvant Jace et Isabelle face à face de part et d'autre de la table. Sa sœur menaçait Jace de la louche qu'elle tenait dans la main, quand à son Parabatai, il regardait celle-ci avec _ce_ regard, celui qui aurait rôti un démon sur place. _OH! Oh! Ça craint._

«- Eh oh! Vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi? Calmez-vous!

- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois Jace, tu n'a pas à me parler comme ça, je sais que tu souffres, moi aussi mais tu n'arrangeras rien en –

- TOI? La voix était délibérément arrogante. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'en ai rien à voir hein? je me sens bien extrêmement bien ou plutôt je me sentais bien jusqu'à que tu franchisses le seuil de la porte.

- Oh, c'est bon tu es blasé, n'est-ce pas? Le grand, le magnifique, l'unique Jace Wayland a enfin connu la contrainte. Tu n'as pas ce que tu désires et alors? Clary est ta sœur ok mais tu n'as pas à m'utiliser comme souffre-douleur!

- Prononces encore une seule fois ces mots à voix haute, Isabelle, et je te jure que je te tue. Les mains de Jace étaient blanchies au niveau des phalanges tellement il serrait fort le dossier de la chaise juste devant lui.

- STOP! Le regard des deux se posa enfin sur Alec. Merci de votre attention. Maintenant vous avez intérêt à vous calmer et à m'expliquer ce qui se passe, sinon je n'hésiterai pas à appeler Hodge pour qu'il vous calme.

Le regard de Jace se fixa sur lui avec des yeux venimeux, et alors qu'Alec s'attendait à être envoyer voir ailleurs, son Parabatai s'effondra sur une chaise, tenant sa tête à deux mains. Une litanie incessante sortait de sa bouche: Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon.

La stupéfaction scotcha Alec sur place, Jace n'était jamais aussi… expressif avec ses sentiments, il ne comprenait pas et surtout encore moins quand sa sœur éclata en sanglots, passant ses bras sur les épaules de Jace. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, par l'Ange, pensa-t-il. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un tel affichage de tristesse et de douleur chez ces deux-là. Ne sachant vraiment pas quoi faire, il s'assit délicatement à côté d'eux et murmura:

«- Hey, du calme, je suis là, ça ira. Il faudrait m'expliquer.

Jace et Isabelle levèrent leurs yeux rougis par les larmes et la fatigue, sa sœur prit la parole.

-Hodge a trahi, Alec, il a choisi d'aider Valentin pour pouvoir s'échapper.

La nouvelle assomma littéralement Alec, non non, non il ne pouvait pas, Hodge était leur pilier, leur référence, ils avaient grandi avec l'amour et la compréhension de cet homme. Il ne pouvait pas… c'était absurde.

- NON! Il sursauta lui-même face à la violence dans sa voix.

- Si, Alec, si, reprit tranquillement Isabelle.

- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé. Sa voix dure ne laissait aucune place possible à une protestation.

- Valentin est venu, il a attaqué l'Institut, on a essayé de défendre comme on pouvait mais il a réussi à s'emparer de la Coupe grâce à Hodge, j'ai appris que c'était mon père… et celui de Clary par la même occasion, elle et moi nous sommes du même sang, ce dernier mot Jace le prononça d'une voix remplit de dégoût et de colère.

Il leva des yeux remplis de détresse vers Alec comme s'il cherchait un port où s'ancrer, un équilibre. Elle est ma sœur, je suis son frère, il répétait ses mots comme s'il ne comprenait pas le sens de ce qui sortait de sa bouche.

Alec essayait d'encaisser les nouvelles comme il pouvait, mais face à la douleur de Jace, à l'air brisé d'Isabelle, il se sentait impuissant. _Je n'ai jamais su trouver les bon mots ni les manières, ça c'était le don de Jace._

Il fit alors la seule chose qui lui venait à la tête, il enroula ses bras autour des épaules de son Parabatai et de sa sœur, les attirant dans un câlin. Réconfortant. Fraternel. Le genre de chose qu'il s'autorisait rarement.

-On fera face, on a toujours fait face ensemble. Je vous aime. Ce furent les seul mots qu'il trouva. Il essuya d'une main les joues de sa sœur où restaient quelques vestiges de ses larmes, et de l'autre il serra avec force l'épaule du Chasseur d'Ombres blond.

- Nous aussi on t'aime, chuchotèrent-ils.

Ils se séparèrent enfin, brisant cette petite bulle d'affection. Tous les trois un peu bouleversés, et Alec légèrement mal à l'aise d'avoir tenu Jace dans ses bras. _Qu'est-ce qui me prend, je le réconforte c'est tout!_ Essaya-t-il de se rassurer, mais la culpabilité d'avoir ressenti un petit pincement au cœur le tenaillait.

- Je vais aller patrouiller un peu, s'exclama Isabelle. Vous venez? Jace s'empressa d'accepter, sûrement désireux de se défouler sur les démons qui auraient le malheur de croiser son chemin. Alec refusa, donnant le prétexte de devoir s'entraîner pour tester la guérison de son bras, avant d'aller vraiment à la chasse.

Quand il se retrouva seul, il inspira profondément. Ça faisait bizarre de leur mentir comme ça, mais bon. Il n'avait qu'une envie: voir son petit ami. Il retourna rapidement dans la chambre pour prendre un blouson et sa stèle. Il s'arrêta cependant quelques instants à son bureau pour réécrire dans son journal intime tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre tout à l'heure.

[Lundi 19 septembre

J'aurais tellement aimé être éveillé quand tout ces trucs se sont passés, j'aurais pu les aider. Mais une chose reste sûre, toutes ces nouvelles ne changent rien au fait que Jace restera pour toujours important et unique à mes yeux comme un frère pour Isabelle et moi. Ses origines l'ont détruit plus qu'il ne veut bien le montrer, et surtout j'ai de la peine seulement pour lui et Clary. Malgré le fait que je l'apprécie pas super C'est une fille gentille qui souffre de la situation avec sa mère dans le coma et le fait que son père soit un monstre. Jace avait enfin réussi à trouver la bonne petite amie et ils auraient pu finir ensemble? Non, plus maintenant. Le destin s'acharne.]

Après avoir refermé son journal, Alec sortit rapidement, s'engouffrant dans un bus. Dix minutes plus tard il était devant la porte du sorcier. _J'aurais peut-être du appeler pour avertir, quoi que… Non, lui qui voulait de l'originalité et de la surprise, il va être servi. _

Il frappa à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour faire place à son petit ami surpris et beau comme un ange. Le sorcier portait un pantalon en jean gris qui révélait de longues et puissantes jambes. Un débardeur noir moulait son torse musclé et mettait en valeur ses abdominaux. Ses yeux étaient légèrement maquillés, du mascara et un fin trait d'eyeliner. Ses cheveux étaient tout décoiffés et ébouriffés, lui donnant un look décontracté. Il était habillé plus sobrement que la dernière fois, mais cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à son charme, le rendant incroyablement attractif. Malgré lui, Alec sentit ses yeux étudier de haut en bas ce corps offert à ses yeux.

- Tu as l'air surpris, je te dérange?

-Non, pas du tout petit chat, mais je pensais pas que tu viendrais aujourd'hui, je me serais mieux habillé si j'avais su, je t'en prie entre. Il s'effaça, laissant Alec passer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es incroyablement sexy comme ça. Le Chasseur d'Ombres savait qu'il devait effacer sa timidité quand il était avec Magnus, ou du moins essayer. Cela le dérangeait un peu d'être si… direct, mais il se forçait à être honnête avec Magnus. Tu m'as donné des envies de te surprendre plus souvent.

Le sorcier rit avec un air assez intrigué. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil rose fushia.

- Tu as l'air plus sûr de toi. Ça me plait, tu sais, répondit-il d'une voix grave et sensuelle. Bon, eh bien je peux te servir quelque chose à boire?

- Non merci, mon cœur. J'avais juste besoin d'être avec toi. Alec s'assit à côté de son petit ami, il appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux, ce qui étira les manches de son T-shirt noir à cause de ses biceps.

Il sourit lorsque du coin de l'œil, il remarqua le regard appréciateur de Magnus. Mais celui-ci y voyait bien plus que cela, il pouvait voir la crispation des épaules et de la nuque du Chasseur, ainsi que son sourire légèrement forcé, et surtout ce regard aussi bleu et profond que la mer, qui avait l'air exténué.

- Alec, moi aussi j'apprécie énormément que tu sois là, mais si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas, je vais être obligé de te forcer à me le dire.

L'homme à côté de lui se figea de surprise.

- Comment tu as su? Laisse tomber, je sais que tu es beaucoup trop perspicace. Il laissa sa tête tomber lourdement dans ses mains.

Magnus attendit patiemment en silence, appuyant le fait qu'il ne bougerait pas tant qu'Alec n'aurait pas vidé son cœur.

- J'ai… j'ai appris tout ce qui s'était passé pendant que j'étais blessé. Magnus, j'aimerais juste tout supprimer et revenir en arrière... J'ai mal, j'ai peur, mais comparé à Isabelle et Jace… Sa voix se brisa sous l'émotion.

Tout doucement de longues et délicates mains se posèrent en douceur sur son dos, elles le massaient tendrement, déliant un à un tous ses muscles figés.

- Je… crois que Jace est détruit par la révélation, il a perdu la fille qu'il aimait et l'image d'un père. Il ferma les yeux avec détresse. _C'est tellement bizarre de parler de lui comme ça maintenant alors qu'il y a quelques temps… non… juste Magnus et moi, ce temps nous appartient. _

Les mots ne voulaient pas franchir ses lèvres, penser à tous ces évènements le torturait, mais paradoxalement il était tellement détendu en cet instant.

- Tu sais Alec, ça ne pourra que s'arranger, chaque douleur a un sens et tu ne peux qu'accueillir ce qui se passe, et continuer, chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

- Continuer à quoi? À me lamenter ou à subir les coups de malheur un par un? Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, une larme coula le long de sa joue.

- Continuer à vivre mon chéri, à profiter de la vie, continuer à _croire_. Tout en parlant, les mains du sorcier se glissèrent par-dessus les épaules d'Alec, continuèrent leur chemin sur son torse et s'enroulèrent finalement sur ses hanches.

Le sorcier se retrouva le torse plaqué sur le dos musclé d'Alec. La position était intime, réconfortante, et provoqua des fourmillements dans la poitrine des deux hommes.

- Merci pour tout Magnus, pour me réconforter et pour me faire me sentir aimé, murmura Alec. _Est-ce un crime que j'aie un peu de bonheur après tout,_ pensa-t-il.

Les lèvres du sorcier se mirent à mordiller le lobe de son oreille, la bouche descendit, laissant des traces de croissants le long du cou, léchant doucement et suçotant la chair pâle pour en chasser la légère douleur. Alec ressentit tout à coup le souffle de l'autre homme tout contre son oreille:

«- Je connais un moyen encore meilleur pour te… détendre, petit chaton.» Le chatouillement et la chaleur du corps de l'homme pressé contre le sien firent gémir Alec, gémissement qui s'accentua quand une main de Magnus pressa sa paume contre sa semi-érection tandis que l'autre main caressait son dos.

Alors que le Chasseur levait ses deux mains pour attraper le visage qui se trouvait derrière lui, une légère lueur orangée l'éblouit pendant quelque secondes, et Magnus se retrouva soudainement agenouillé entre ses jambes. Les mains du sorcier glissèrent de l'extérieur à l'intérieur des cuisses d'Alec, attisant le feu qui commençait à brûler doucement en lui.

Le regard luxurieux du sorcier plongea dans le sien alors même qu'il défaisait la braguette du jean d'Alec, il réalisa avec un certain choc qu'il était dur. _Par l'Ange qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire?_ Le souffle de Magnus le faisait haleter, brouillant le fil de sa pensée.

C'était une vraie torture, tant de plaisir… Avec un homme? Des répercussions si graves suivraient. Le fait était que cela serait ses premières relations sexuelles avec un homme… une officialisation. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi déchiré entre morale et envie. Il recula légèrement dans le fauteuil, le mouvement et le doute dans son regard ne passèrent pas inaperçus pour Magnus. Lui –même était complètement en nage et il sentait déjà des picotements à son aine.

- Alec, gémit-il, il plongea ses yeux dilatés dans ceux de son petit ami. Dis-moi que tu le veux et je te ferai ressentir un plaisir que tu n'oublieras pas de sitôt. J'en ai envie, je te veux toi. Maintenant. Ici.

Les réticences d'Alec s'envolèrent quand il entendit Magnus lui susurrer ces mots, le regard brillant d'excitation.

- Fais-le s'il te plait, chuchota-t-il.

Le sorcier retourna son attention sur la bite d'Alec, il se mit à taquiner du bout de la langue le gland, le caressant du bout des doigts. Il traçait avec sa langue la longueur de l'homme encore et encore. Finalement il verrouilla ses yeux sur le visage d'Alec qui se tortillait au-dessus de lui. Les yeux bleus exprimaient une convoitise sans limite.

Il plaça ses lèvres sur le membre de celui-ci et le prit centimètre par centimètre dans sa bouche, jusqu'à la base, il suça légèrement, avec adresse.

- Oh oui! Oui! Alec hallucinait.

L'excitation brute avait fait son chemin, le menant déjà aux bords de l'extase, ajouté à cela la vue de Magnus prosterné à ses pieds, il brûlait littéralement.

Magnus commença à bouger, sa tête se soulevait et s'abaissait et ses doigts fins suivaient ses mouvements qui se firent de plus en plus rapides, comme si Magnus ressentait le besoin insoutenable de goûter Alec.

Alec serra les dents, son corps se crispait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher très longtemps de donner des coups de reins pour épouser les mouvements, complètement perdu dans le plaisir il se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé et glissa doucement sa main dans les cheveux sauvages de son homme.

- Oh mon dieu, hoqueta-t-il. À bout de souffle, il tremblait de tout son corps. Il sentit ses muscles se crisper puis il se cambra brutalement en atteignant l'orgasme.

Magnus avala le sperme jusqu'à la dernière goutte, gémissant, comme si cela ne lui suffisait pas.

Alec se détendit, ses muscles se décrispant peu à peu, des sueurs chaudes coulaient le long de son dos, suivant la ligne droite de sa colonne vertébrale, les étoiles dansaient encore devant ses yeux.

_Ça a été vraiment quelque chose_, pensa-t-il, tout remords étant exclu, il vivait le moment présent.

Le sorcier se leva et s'assit délibérément, doucement sur les genoux d'Alec, il passa sa main derrière sa nuque, l'embrassant sauvagement. Les faibles gémissements de sa bouche collée à la sienne rappelèrent au Chasseur d'Ombres que son petit ami était au summum de l'excitation.

_Merde, je n'ai jamais, je ne pourrai pas le satisfaire, je n'ai pas_… La panique le gagnait. Il repoussa ses appréhensions loin de son esprit et se concentra sur son amant, il lui devait bien ça.

Alec promena ses mains le long des cuisses de Magnus, touchant l'intérieur de celles-ci sans pour autant élever sa main jusqu'à la bosse qui étirait le pantalon de Magnus. Le sorcier se tortillait sur les hanches du Chasseur, priant de ses beaux yeux de jais incandescent et passionnés pour la délivrance.

Alec déglutit face au spectacle, il était assez proche de la crise d'angoisse.

Maladroitement, sa main défit le pantalon du sorcier, il l'empoigna, formant un cercle à l'aide de son index et de son pouce, Alec commença à bouger lentement ajoutant peu à peu ses doigts jusqu'à ce que son poing tienne fermement le membre du sorcier.

Il sentit le liquide pré-éjaculatoire couler le long de sa main alors que Magnus grognait dans son plaisir, plantant avec urgence ses ongles dans son dos. Cette urgence réussit à retirer le chasseur loin de ses appréhensions.

Alec accéléra son mouvement et quelques secondes plus tard, un cri résonna dans toute la maison «Alec !» alors que la semence de Magnus les éclaboussait.

Magnus s'effondra dans ses bras, plaçant son visage tout contre son cou. Ils étaient tout les deux épuisés et ébahis par l'intensité et l'adrénaline qui les avait envahis. Alec embrassa tendrement la nuque de Magnus, enroulant ses mains autour de son torse dans un geste plein de douceur.

«- Je – c'était ma première expérience avec un… enfin, chéri. Merci pour être là, pour être mien, pour me combler. _Quesque j'ai fait ?_ _Quesqu'on a fait ?_ S'interrogea Alec, une pointe de frayeur planté dans l'esprit.

Tout s'était tellement passé vite, le fait qu'il sorte avec Magnus, qu'il assume à soi-même son homosexualité et maintenant _**ça**_. On aurait dit que quelqu'un s'amusait à accélérer le cours de sa vie le laissant à peine prendre conscience et le refusant l'option pause ou arrêt. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable de sa vie.

- Je sais.

À travers ses deux mots Magnus lui disait qu'il savait qu'Alec vivait ça avec un homme pour la première fois, qu'il savait que cela était dur psychologiquement, qu'il comprenait tout simplement et qu'il était là.

- Je t'aime mon cœur, ronronna Magnus, se lovant davantage sur le corps en dessous de lui, lui apportant tout le réconfort qu'il pouvait.

* * *

Oui j'avoue c'est ma première scène rated M que j'écris, uhhh pas trop ridicule et un minimum crédible j'espère ! Bref je rassure y'aura pas que des scènes aussi crues dans tout mes chapitres mais bon y'aura quand même des choses inévitables.

Si jamais vous avez des suggestions ou bien des critiques - Reviews :))

Bises et à la semaine prochaine.


	3. Chap 3: rituels abracadabrants

Salut les amis :)

alors déjà voici un petit lien de godfrey gao (pour ce qui ne savent toujours pas c'est l'acteur dont je suis fan qui joue Magnus bane ) :

. /6bbcaa4cced00a2947b09a3f179530a3/tumblr_mwaiictuum1reli55o2_

Après je tiens à remercier ce qui lisent ma fic et surtout Lulu 29 et Pierrotgirl pour leurs reviews, ça m'a tellement fait plaisir et ça me motive à écrire :)

Bref bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec poussa un soupir appuyé tout en regardant l'heure sur l'horloge murale vert pomme, il était déjà sept heures du soir. Un autre point qui ne faisait que renforcer son impression de bien-être avec Magnus, le temps s'écoulait beaucoup trop vite, les heures paraissaient des minutes, et les minutes semblaient des secondes. Il se surprenait à désirer rester plus longtemps.

L'après-midi avait filé aussi vite qu'une flèche; après qu'ils se soient rapidement débarbouillés, sans aller plus… loin, Magnus comprenait qu'il fallait du temps à Alec.

Ils s'étaient accordé le plaisir de regarder plusieurs films côte à côte, main dans la main, comme un couple ordinaire. Bien sûr Magnus s'était donné le plaisir de choisir en premier, optant pour le secret de Brokeback Mountain, devant la mine interloquée de son petit ami, il avait répliqué «J'adore Jack, il a le même physique que toi chaton», laissant Alec sans voix.

Magnus n'avait pas arrêté de sourire tout au long du film, exerçant une légère pression de sa main à Alec et affichant un regard séducteur quand la première scène amoureuse eut lieu... en fait il avait fait ça à chaque scène amoureuse entre les deux acteurs.

À sa plus grande honte Alec n'avait pas pu éviter une larme de couler à la mort de Jack, et à la réaction de son amant. L'histoire l'avait touché au-delà des mots, lui rappelant sa propre difficulté à dévoiler son homosexualité à ses proches, sa difficulté à faire face aux préjugés des gens.

Magnus s'était dépêché de porter sa main à ses lèvres en l'embrassant, posant sa main sur le cœur du Chasseur, il avait murmuré, rigolant avec bonheur: «Il y a un cœur si doux enfermé sous ces airs rigides, et j'ai l'immense chance d'en avoir la clé...», d'un baiser Alec l'avait remercié. La suite avait été excellente; avec un film de romance quelconque.

Alec revient au présent, secouant la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs d'il ya quelques heures.

Il caressa avec son pouce le visage de Magnus, descendant le long de la tempe et s'arrêtant sur les hautes pommettes.

- Je dois y aller, je suis déjà en retard.

La main du sorcier se posa sur la sienne, arrêtant son geste.

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas inventer une histoire pour dormir dehors? On pourrait aller au resto ensemble.

- C'est vraiment tentant, mais en 19 ans de vie j'ai dormi deux fois dehors, j'ose même pas imaginer l'interrogatoire auquel va me passer Jace s'il apprend que je dors en dehors de l'Institut.

Magnus ne put retenir une légère grimace.

- Si ça ne tient qu'à ton Parabatai, surtout ne le fais pas attendre voyons, répondit-il avec une pointe de déception.

Alec ressentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir, il n'avait pas voulu blesser Magnus, juste lui dire la verité. Il enroula possessivement sa main autour du poignet du sorcier, l'obligeant à plonger ses yeux charbon dans le saphir des siens.

- Arrête s'il-te-plait, il n'est pas le seul problème, je ne pense pas que je puisse trainer tranquillement ici sans protéger l'Institut même si j'aimerai mille fois rester ici... avec toi.

- Tu aurais pu tout aussi bien évoquer Isabelle à sa place, tu vois c'est ta soeur techniquement parlant, elle devrait être en tête de liste des personnes qui t'interrogeraient.

Alec se sentait vraiment étouffer maintenant. Comment sommes-nous passés des "je t'adore" à en parler de Jace et de mon attachement à lui.

- Magnus, tu sais pertinemment que ça n'a rien a voir, Jace est comme un frère, du moins je le vois comme ça aujourd'hui. J'aimerais rester mais j'ai pas le choix, ne boude pas mon ange, promis je resterai ici un autre jour.

Un léger grognement lui répondit.

- Franchement tu pourrais arrêter de mettre tes avantages en avant. Devant le regard interrogateur de son petit ami il reprit la parole: éloigne ce regard loin du mien, j'arrive pas à ronchonner autant que je voudrais, bon bon, à charge de revanche mon amour, tu vas devoir te racheter.

- je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment je le devrai, hum, un indice?

- imagination mon cher, développe tes idées sur ce que je pourrais te faire, avec mes doigts, mes mains, ma langue, mes lèvres, mes dents et... tout ça en même temps.

La respiration d'Alec se bloqua automatiquement alors que des dizaines de fantasmes prenaient vie dans son esprit échauffé. Il expira bruyamment, secouant la tête.

- C'est-vraiment-pas-du-jeu. Chaque mot était entrecoupé d'un intervale de plusieurs secondes. Magnus s'extirpa du canapé avec alégresse.

- Pourtant ce n'est qu'un échauffement, répliqua-t-il d'un ton taquin. Quand nos jeux commenceront, tu n'utiliseras plus cette phrase à la légère chaton, et tu auras vraiment...

Les yeux désormais ambrés du sorcier se posèrent sur son amoureux tandis qu'il faisait un mouvement presque imperceptible du poignet, invoquant sa magie.

Alec hoqueta bruyamment quand il sentit immédiatement une trainée humide sous son t-shirt, démarrant de son estomac, remontant jusqu'à son cou comme si Magnus couvrait son corps de baisers mouillés, traçant une ligne droite de sa langue. Il leva des yeux ahuris vers l'homme, qui était debout à deux pas de lui, affichant un immense sourire d'autosatisfaction.

Il ouvra la bouche pour parler, mais les sons furent étouffés par une langue qui explorait sa bouche, se mêlant à la sienne. J'y crois pas, on dirait qu'il est en train de m'embrasser. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus hachée alors que la sensation des lèvres imaginaires descendit juste au-dessus de sa ceinture.

"Ma - gnus - arrête" chuchota-t-il alors qu'un frisson glacé et lent envahissait sa poitrine.

- Oui, comme je disais tu auras vraiment le souffle entrecoupé, dechirés en longs lambeaux mon coeur, si jamais jeu il y a.

- Je - n'en -doute - pas, tu es un pervers tu le sais chéri? Avec un effort surhumain Alec essayait de changer ses idées, imaginant des icebergs géants, une douche glacée et des glaçons. Cela eut le mérite de le calmer rapidement, il réussit à reprendre son sang-froid, se débarrassant des sensations qui commençaient à agiter son aine.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes mon petit saint, rétorqua l'homme aux yeux noirs.

Alec se détourna, récupérant ses affaires, un immense sourire illuminant son visage; arrivé à la hauteur de son petit ami, il referma sa bouche dans un chaste baiser sur celle de Magnus. Il recula juste assez pour pouvoir dévisager son amoureux.

- Je t'aime. Ses longues mains se pressèrent sur le devant du jean du sorcier. J'aime ton corps. Sa langue contourna les bords des lèvres de Magnus. Je peux aussi jouer, chuchota-t-il, une de ses mains agrippant les fesses fermes et musclées.

Très satisfait de voir les yeux hallucinés de Magnus et de sentir son corps réagir, il le repoussa fermement dans le fauteuil, marchant vers le hall d'entrée sans un regard en arrière.

- Je t'appelle ce soir, lança-t-il claquant la porte.

Une fois dehors il se dirigea sans plus tarder vers l'Institut, dévalant les rues les plus sombres.

Autant en profiter pour vérifier si tout tourne bien, pensa-t-il, je me demande si Jace et Isabelle sont déjà revenus à la maison... à la pensée de ces deux noms, un pli se forma entre ses deux sourcils, formant une virgule, son geste d'inquiétude par excellence. _Il faudrait que j'aille voir Clary, elle doit rester loin de nous au moins jusqu'à ce que tout se stabilise, je n'arrive pas à croire que sa mère était l'ancienne compagne de Valentin... et en plus elle est dans le coma, ça craint vraiment, la pauvre._

Son épaule recommençait à le tirailler comme s'il avait un muscle crispé, ça faisait un mal de chien; renfrogné, Alec porta son regard aux alentours, la rue était bordée des deux côtés d'immenses buildings désaffectés, sûrement abandonnés qui empêchaient la lumière de passer, des ordures jonchaient le sol, l'odeur était complètement infecte. Mais aucun de ces détails n'étonna Alec, il était habitué depuis le temps à chasser dans ce type d'endroit. Ce qui l'inquiétait était un détail beaucoup plus sinistre.

Le silence. Aucun bruit. Pas de couinement de souris, pas de trace humaine. Rien.

Alec mit tout ses sens en éveil, sa main récupérant sa stèle, qui brillait maintenant. Son autre main récupéra un long poignard de près de trente centimètres, aux bords dentelés, sa vue accoutumée à l'obscurité examina les dalles, repérant des long trainées sombres comme si quelque chose avait été tiré sur le sol. Du sang, réalisa-t-il.

Il s'avança prudemment, suivant les traces jusqu'à la lisière d'un conteneur. Merde merde merde merde, qu'est-ce que? Une petite flaque de sang séché entourait un corps qui avait la gorge tailladée d'un côté à l'autre, les poignets avaient subi le même traitement. Mais le pire restait le visage, complètement tordu dans un masque de peur atroce. Un visage d'adolescent. Une main de fer s'abattit sur le cœur d'Alec à la vue de ce spectacle.

Il engloba la ruelle de son regard, revérifiant si quelqu'un était présent, il attrapa son téléphone sans aucune hésitation, Jace décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie:

- Oh tendre Alec, que me vaut cet honneur? répondit-il avec gaieté. Isabelle parlait derrière sans qu'il puisse entendre distinctement ce qu'elle disait, mais on entendait son rire féroce.

- Vous êtes où? Il ne put empêcher sa voix d'être froide et métallique. On dirait que leur humeur s'est améliorée à ce que je vois, ils ont du croiser des démons.

Percevant le ton inhabituel de son Parabatai, Jace se calma.

- On est en train de finir notre tour, on est dans la rue Washington, vers le café Heaven.

- D'accord, vous êtes juste à côté alors, venez immédiatement à la ruelle Matthew, derrière l'ancien repère du clan des vampires DarkShadow.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose - la voix se coupa ,laissant place à la supplication d'un démon qui criait, puis plus rien - d'important Alec? Reprit le plus naturellement du monde Jace.

- Viens et vois par toi-même, j'ai pas les mots pour décrire cette horreur.

- Ok on décolle tout de suite, deux petites secondes. Jace raccrocha.

Alec sentait son épaule complètement engourdie a présent, c'est à peine s'il avait entendu isabelle débouler, son fouet en main, et Jace avec ses poignards. Il se tourna vers eux, leur montrant d'un geste de la tête l'endroit où était le corps.

Les deux revinrent après leur inspection, leur visage reflétant l'incompréhension totale et un certaine appréhension.

- Je pensais que ça pouvait être un coup des vampires mais les coupures sont nettes, vous avez remarquer le fait qu'on a vidé ce pauvre gosse de son sang? Et sa marque: le pentacle, il est sorcier. Les questionna-t-il.

- Ouais , le visage angélique de Jace semblait s'être changé en pierre, ses traits anguleux reflétant sa concentration. Je pourrais vraiment pas dire qui ou quoi a fait ça, il va falloir qu'on surveille les rumeurs, j'irai visiter un ou deux pubs des Créatures Obscures, en attendant faudrait que t'appelles l'Institut Isabelle, préviens-les pour qu'ils récupèrent le corps... et préviens-les que c'est un sorcier.

- Je te parie que c'est l'affaire de ces foutus vampires, ils essayent de cacher ça en travaillant avec un couteau plutôt qu'avec leurs crocs c'est tout! S'indigna Isabelle.

- Non, je vois mal ce qui les pousserait à violer gratuitement le Traité, surtout pour taillader un sorcier et s'attirer la surveillance de l'enclave, ils détestent le Protocole mais ils le respectent, exposa Alec.

- Oui, il a raison, grogna Jace avec irritation. Il méprisait les Créatures Obscures, mais il devait admettre que peu se risquaient à attaquer aussi ouvertement, surtout des sorciers.

- Moui, pas faux, on ferait mieux d'appeler Magnus, il pourra peut-être nous renseigner, répliqua Isabelle.

- Attendons déjà que les Frères Silencieux examinent le corps, on appellera Magnus après, il ne faut pas qu'il l'apprenne immédiatement, lança Jace d'une voix dégoûtée.

- Il m'a sauvé la vie, riposta l'homme brun, tu devrais témoigner plus de respect Jace, en plus c'est le sorcier le plus puissant de la ville, si quelque chose se trame il le saura déjà. _Hum, oui en plus c'est mon petit copain, mais je vais peut-être éviter de parler de ça! _

- N'accorde jamais ta confiance aussi facilement, la confiance c'est la mort, c'est la loi du plus malin tu le sais.

- Tu me dis de ne pas être redevable à l'homme qui a sauvé ma vie? À celui qui vous a aidés toi et Clary à avoir une piste pour retrouver Simon? Tu serais ingrat a ce point?

Le regard bleu était désormais sombre, tel un glacier dans l'ombre, dangereux et majestueux.

Jace détestait quand Alec prenait cette voix, éducatrice et sévère.

- Bien sûr que si! Répondit-il. Mais je ne peux pas fermer les yeux et lui tendre les deux mains aveuglement! Je dois être prudent.

Isabelle, qui venait de finir de prévenir sa mère concernant leur découverte, les rejoignit; elle avait apparemment entendu leur pseudo dispute.

- Je pense que Magnus a mérité ma confiance pour ma part, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans lui, si Alec y avait laissé la peau. Elle plissa les yeux, essayant de ravaler ses larmes à ces souvenirs. Son frère s'approcha, enroulant ses doigts avec les siens.

- Il aurait tout aussi bien pu me laisser mourir et se tourner les pouces tranquillement.

- Je sais, je sais, répondit le chasseur blond irrité, fixant ses yeux impassibles sur Alec; mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas prendre, il le connaissait tellement.

- Oui, tu l'apprécies mais les vieux préjugés et les vieilles habitudes de méfiance, ne se perdent pas c'est ce que tu veux dire non? *soupir*

Jace se tut, ne laissant rien paraître de ses pensées, mais Alec était quasiment sûr d'avoir touché le bon point.

- Bon, j'ai prévenu l'Institut, ils seront ici d'une minute à l'autre, clama Isabelle.

- Je vais aller faire un tour dans les quartiers des sorciers et je passerai sûrement voir Luke pour qu'il me dise s'il sait quelque chose, dit Jace. Son visage se renfrogna quand il pensa à Luke, Clary dormait là-bas depuis que sa mère était dans le coma; il brûlait d'envie de la voir mais il savait que ce serait tout sauf bénéfique. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, la dernière fois remontait à leur visite commune à Joceline;_leur mère_. Son cœur se serra, il n'avait toujours pas digéré leur lien du sang.

Alec vit le visage de Jace se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées; il ne l'avait jamais vu si désespéré. Il savait pertinemment que s'il essayait de parler de Clary, il ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

- On viendra avec toi alors, dit-il, tirant son Parabatai de ses pensées noires.

- Vous n'irez nulle part! S'exclama Maryse; son ton calme et implacable contrastait avec sa voix mélodieuse. Une dizaine de Chasseurs d'Ombres l'entourait, leurs longs manteaux noirs voilant leurs corps. Le chignon impeccable ajoutait une gravité au regard sévère de la femme, qui se posa sur Jace comme s'il était la cause du problème ou un enfant turbulent. Vous allez retourner immédiatement à l'Institut , Zach et moi nous nous occuperons du corps. Vous avez assez causé d'incidents comme ça, et alors qu'elle parlait son regard ne lâchait pas Jace.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on soit des enfants, on est aussi des Chasseurs d'Ombres, on a le droit de rester, cingla Jace.

- Si, vous êtes des enfants, _les miens_. Retournez immédiatement à la maison, je vous rejoindrai dès que je le pourrai.

- Je ne suis pas le tien! Grogna Jace, ne t'inquiète pas tu n'as pas à te forcer à m'ajouter dedans.

Le regard brûlant de Maryse se posa sur le jeune Chasseur.

- Ce n'est ni le moment, ni la place pour parler de telles sottises. Maintenant partez.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas rester, c'est nous qui avons découvert le corps! Protesta Isabelle.

Sentant l'atmosphère se tendre, Alec s'empara des épaules de son Parabatai qui commençait à serrer et desserrer les mains sur sa stèle, le forçant à marcher vers la sortie de la rue avant qu'il ne pète un câble.

- Viens Isabelle. Sa sœur suivit. Ils savaient tous qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance, Maryse était plus têtue que Jace, un record en soi. Ils s'éloignèrent hâtivement.

Une fois arrivés à destination, chacun se retira dans sa chambre après avoir avalé rapidement une part de pizza froide; ils étaient tout les trois frustrés d'être mis à l'écart mais ils se mirent d'accord pour commencer l'enquête dès le lendemain.

Alec traîna des pieds jusqu'à la porte en chêne de sa chambre, il se glissa à l'intérieur, s'asseyant machinalement pour rajouter ce qui s'était passé au paragraphe qu'il avait entamé avant d'aller chez Magnus.

Je suis revenu de ma visite de chez mon petit ami, je crois que je vais vraiment prendre goût à ce mot enfin bon j'ai … on est passé à une autre étape avec lui, je sais pas si je réalise encore ou pas que ça devient du sérieux parce que franchement je n'aurais jamais cru passer le cap avec un homme. C'était vraiment intime, et j'ai pris conscience que je tenais vraiment à Magnus, je l'aime et j'ai peur, peur parce que je peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir encore quelque chose pour Jace. Magnus est comme une bouffée d'air que je respirerais après avoir trop retenu mon souffle et mes sentiments pour Jace. Magnus est tout ce dont j'ai pu rêver, mais je m'étonne moi-même en étant si précipité, les décisions sur un coup de tête et vivre la vie pour ce qu'elle est, au présent ce n'est pas moi , ça c'est le caractère de_. Je sais juste qu'il me rend heureux, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi complet alors pourquoi je continue à appréhender? Bref pour passer aux choses sérieuses, en revenant j'ai découvert le corps d'un enfant sorcier, c'était juste écœurant et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que peut-être Magnus le connaissait, rien que d'envisager ça j'en ai des frissons, j'espère vraiment que j'ai tort. On verra bien ce qu'on arrivera à trouver.

Exténué le chasseur se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide et se brosser les dents. Il ressortit en boxer noir, le corps ruisselant de gouttelettes, se séchant les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette. Son téléphone sonna, étonné Alec s'en empara examinant le prénom affiché sur l'écran. Magnus.

- Allo mon cœur, décrocha Alec.

- Chaton, ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure c'était vraiment intéressant comme petit jeu, mais franchement je vais devoir te punir sous peu.

- Tu m'appelles pour me dire ça? Ha ha ha. Un sourire nerveux apparut sur son visage.

- Oui et non, petit ingrat tu étais censé m'appeler te puis tu me manquais aussi, tu me manques, chéri.

- Ouah, record battu, il me semble que ça fait à peine quatre heures que je suis sorti de chez toi. Il était en effet onze heures du soir.

Alec n'arrivait pas à se détendre il n'arrêtait pas de penser au cadavre.

- Oula mon petit ami est d'humeur assassine? Quel malheureux a attiré tes foudres? Le questionna Magnus, ne se départissant pas une seconde de sa voix joyeuse.

- Rien, je suis juste fatigué, mon cœur j'ai quelque chose à te dire et c'est un peu délicat... Alec craqua et lui expliqua tout, comment il avait trouvé le corps, dans quel état il était, et surtout le fait que c'était un sorcier. Un silence appuyé fut sa seule réponse, rendant Alec encore plus mal a l'aise.

- Je veux le voir, la victime, précisa Magnus.

- Oui bien sûr, je comprends mais euh je pense que tu devrais attendre demain chéri. Il expira fortement, forçant la vérité à sortir de sa gorge broyée. Jace est censé de te mettre "officiellement" au courant quand on se lèvera demain matin.

Quelques minutes passèrent pendant que le sorcier grondait dans sa barbe. Un "Ok, j'attendrai" agacé fut la réponse qui suivit. Neutre. Distant. Blessant.

- Magnus je suis désolé, murmura Alec, je t'aime, tu me manques aussi.

Son coeur agité suppliait sa conscience de laisser le flot de mots qui naissait en lui faire leur chemin à travers son larynx, pour se libérer en centaine de sons qui diraient à Magnus à quel point il l'aimait. Mais quelque chose le retenait. C'était trop tôt pour qu'il se donne entierement. Magnus perçut la détresse d'Alec, certaines choses ne nécessitaient pas de mots, juste une connexion: l'amour.

- T'y peux rien après tout mon chaton, répondit Magnus, radouci. Laissons ça à demain, oublions pour l'instant, juste toi et moi. Nous. Son intonation était douce. Alors comme ça je t'ai manqué? Répliqua-t-il malicieusement, perdant sa gravité précédente.

- Oui. Beaucoup, surtout tes mains… Je tuerais pour un massage, le nargua-t-il, son sentiment d'aisance était revenu aux mots de son petit ami.

- Hmm, je n'offre pas à quiconque mes services, et surtout je n'étale mon art qu'à domicile.

- Dommage, geignit Alec, et il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, faisant rire le sorcier.

- Apparemment il est l'heure d'aller au lit, je te chante une berceuse?

- Non merci, te connaissant tu me sortiras du Queen, ironisa Alec en lâchant un son amusé. Je vais me préparer pour aller au lit comme un grand, t'inquiète pas. Il coinça le téléphone sous son oreille, enfilant un short noir comme pyjama. Je te dis bonne—

Un bref coup. Quelqu'un toquait la porte, décontenancé Alec glissa un «Attends» rapide à Magnus, déposant son téléphone, il se dirigea à la porte, l'ouvrant en grand.

-It's so strange but it's true  
Oh, I can't get over the way you love me like you do  
But I've got to be sure  
When I walk out that door  
Ooh, how I want to be free, baby! Chantonna Magnus d'une voix forte et sexy.

Alec resta bouché bée comme un poisson sorti de l'eau. Ébahi.

- Quoi chéri, c'est pas toi qui voulais du Queen? Ahmm, je vois ma voix t'a ébloui, je sais, je sais, j'ai du talent, répondit l'homme sans même prendre la peine de chuchoter.

Alec attrapa automatiquement le t-shirt noir de son petit ami et le tira violemment dans la chambre, sortant sa tête dans le couloir pour voir si quelqu'un traînait. Personne. Rassuré, il ferma la porte, se tournant vers Magnus… qui se tenait confortablement assis, jambes croisées sur son lit.

- J'aime bien ton côté caché chaton, alors comme ça t'es du genre à aimer les gestes violents?

- Tu es malade? Scanda Alec, comment es-tu rentré ici? Ohh! Et puis ça va stoplait, tu croyais que j'allais t'accueillir à bras ouverts ?

- Hmm non tu sais gardé ses pulsions comme ça à l'intérieur c'est néfaste, je peux t'aider quand tu veux à exprimer … tes envies ronronna Magnus, baissant son regard sur le torse nu du Chasseur.

- Pervers! Alec ne put empêcher un rougissement de couvrir ses pommettes. C'était la première fois que Magnus le voyait torse nu. En fait non, techniquement parlant il l'avait vu à l'infirmerie, mais bon il n'était pas conscient à ce moment.

- Franchement Magnus quelqu'un pourrait te voir, tu devrais partir, supplia-t-il, même s'il mourait d'envie de serrer l'homme habillé tout en noir dans ses bras.

Le sorcier ne se départit pas de son sourire, il tourna légèrement la main et ses yeux d'onyx devinrent miel à cause de la magie.

- Voilà, j'ai scellé ta chambre, personne ne peut entendre quoi que ce soit ni entrer. Et pour répondre à ta question, hey chaton, je suis Magnus Bane, je rentre absolument où je veux.

Alec se détendit, laissant sa peur et son étonnement refluer. Il prenait tout juste conscience d'à quel point il était crevé.

- Tu aurais pu prévenir, minauda-t-il.

- Et te faire rater la surprise? Sûrement pas. Allez viens par là, on dirait un zombie. Si tu ne dors pas tu ne me seras d'aucune utilité. Alalala, dire que des gens tueraient pour dormir avec moi, et toi tu ronchonnes, j'y crois pas!

Alec, vexé, releva le menton, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dénudée. Dans un pur geste de boude.

- Chéri, allez!

Pas de mouvement, seulement un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres du brun aux yeux bleus.

- Alec arrête un peu de faire ton gamin, je crois que j'ai passé l'âge à quelques siècles près de faire du baby-sitting!

Le sourire s'élargit encore plus. Une lueur malicieuse apparut dans le regard bleu qui fixait maintenant Magnus.

- Tu veux vraiment t'amuser? Je vois, je vois. Le sorcier claqua des doigts.

- Qu'est-ce q- ?! Couina Alec. Il se retrouva contrôlé par une espèce de force qui prit le contrôle de son corps, le poussant à marcher pas à pas jusqu'au sorcier et à s'asseoir juste à côté, sur les draps noirs de son lit.

Le sorcier re-claqua des doigts, libérant son petit ami.

- Merde, chuchota celui-ci, totalement hébété. Tu peux faire ça? Il rit, incrédule.

Magnus éclata de rire, posant sa paume sur la joue d'Alec.

- Je peux faire tellement plus, mais je crois qu'on a le temps de mieux approfondir tout ça, après tout je suis à toi, et toi tu es à moi.

- Oui, oui tu as complètement raison, répondit Alec, la voie chargée d'une sorte de solennité mais le regard fuyant. Il appréciait tellement Magnus mais c'était un peu trop pour lui.

Magnus se pencha, effleurant les lèvres de son chéri du bout des lèvres, il le poussa délicatement dans le lit, remontant la couverture sur lui.

- Au lit, sinon tu vas mourir de fatigue, assura le sorcier, tout en enlevant délicatement son t-shirt à manches longues, dévoilant son torse parfait. Alec ne rata pas une miette du spectacle, complètement aux anges.

Le sorcier se glissa à côté en l'attirant contre lui, et passa savamment ses bras autour de ses hanches, plaquant son torse sur le dos musclé du Chasseur.

- Bonne nuit chaton, souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

- Bonne nuit chéri, rétorqua Alec.

Il se pelotonna encore plus dans les bras de Magnus, respirant à plein nez l'odeur vanillée de l'homme. Il se vautra dans le sentiment de béatitude et la douceur de l'instant; il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Cela lui servit de déclic. _Je l'aime tellement_, pensa-t-il. ATTENDS il venait de penser qu'il … l'aimait ?

Il prenait conscience qu'il se voilait la face depuis le début ça avait été le coup de foudre avec le sorcier, mais tombé amoureux si rapidement ? Il avait peur d'être blessé. Alec inspira profondément tergiversant sur ce qu'il devait faire.

Alors que les deux hommes commençaient à sombrer dans le sommeil, Alec chuchota d'une voix hésitante:

- Magnus?

- Hmmm?

- Je t'aime. Beaucoup.

Les yeux du sorcier brillèrent dans l'obscurité, c'était la première fois qu'Alec le lui disait, ce qui ne lui échappa pas. Il serra davantage son amant, enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque.

- Je t'aime Alec Lightwood, plus que tout, maintenant dors idiot.

Alec referma les yeux, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Il s'endormit au bout de quelques secondes.

* * *

Oui mais non j'ai juste pas pu résister à mettre le petit je t'aime **.

Enfin bon j'espère que vous avez appréciez et surtout n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews (Oui ça me rends tellement heureuse) et ça prends genre 30 secondes :) Je vous embrasse, à dimanche prochain !


	4. Chap 4 : sentiments contradictoires

Bonjour everyone,

je prends cinq minutes pour poster le nouveau chapitre mais je suis pressé donc faisons court.

Naoki92 merci beaucoup pour ton review, c'est adorable.( oui on est décidément toutes amoureuse de Malec ;D)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Magnus s'extirpa en douceur des bras de son amant, il regarda tendrement le visage d'Alec éclairé par la lumière tamisée du lever du Soleil, cela ajoutait une certaine innocence au Chasseur, l'infantilisant presque.

Le sorcier se sentait vulnérable face à ce petit spectacle magnifique. Il s'était depuis longtemps juré de ne plus aimer d'humain, leur vie ressemblait à une tornade qui frappait de toute sa puissance et de sa beauté sa vie, elle l'enveloppait d'une tempête d'amour, mais il était inévitable que ça finisse. Lui qui vivait plus longtemps, survivait à cet amour éphémère. Il restait en arrière, à ressasser ce qui avait été et ne serait plus, dans la douleur.

Il secoua sa tête, chassant ses souvenirs; il aimait Alec d'un amour plus puissant que tout ce qu'il avait connu, ça avait été direct, inné, s'imposant à lui. Il sourit en repensant au visage de celui-ci quand il l'avait traité de bogoss sexy à sa fête. Il allait se faire un plaisir de le décoincer, dans tout les sens du terme.

Magnus enfila son pull et sa cape noire, se préparant à sortir furtivement, il se retrouva un moment indécis devant l'armoire d'Alec qu'il ouvra puis tout en souriant comme un loup devant la mauvaise blague qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il balança sa main rapidement de gauche à droite. Tous les sous-vêtements du chasseur prirent des couleurs fluo, allant du rose au vert pomme tout en passant par le bleu turquoise, couleur préférée de Magnus soit dit en passant.

Alors qu'il se pencha sur le bureau pour attraper un morceau de papier afin de laisser un mot, il fit tomber un livre en cuir noir qui se fracassa sur le sol, s'ouvrant sur une page quelconque.

Il leva immédiatement la tête vérifiant qu'Alec dormait toujours. Tout en se maudissant de sa maladresse, il attrapa le livre en ayant l'attention de le fermer, mais les dessins parsemés ça et là attisèrent sa curiosité. Il commença à lire quelques extraits.

[Lundi 19 septembre. Mais une chose reste sûre toutes ces nouvelles ne changent rien au fait que Jace restera pour toujours important et unique à mes yeux]

Il tourna une page, une vague nausée s'emparant de lui, il ressentait le goût amer de la jalousie, il se sentait tellement mal. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur, pensa-t-il.

[Et j'ai prit conscience que je tenais vraiment à Magnus, je l'aime et j'ai peur, peur parce que je peut pas m'empêcher de ressentir encore quelque chose pour Jace.]

Le sorcier déglutit, complètement déconcerté, il sentait une brûlure à l'intérieur, comme s'il allait exploser. Il comprenait les difficultés d'Alec à se repérer, n'empêche que ces quelques phrases le blessaient au-delà des mots. Il m'aime et L'aime ! Il soupira reposant le livre à sa place exacte.

Il écrivit un mot rapide, se sentant incapable de se concentrer, il se retourna posant sa main sur le front de son petit ami.

Je te laisserai le temps qu'il faudra, mais tu seras complètement, à 100% mien, mon chéri, souffla-t-il. Alors qu'il se levait pour sortir de la chambre, il entendit les gémissements d'Alec, il cauchemarde? S'interrogea Magnus, un peu perdu.

- Jace écoute, murmura le Chasseur.

Un coup de poing s'abattit sur le ventre de Magnus, broyant ses poumons. J'ai besoin de sortir, TOUT DE SUITE, pensa-t-il, noyé par le choc. Il claqua automatiquement la porte.

() #()#()#()

Un bruit sec résonna dans la chambre d'Alec, le tirant de son sommeil profond. Il releva difficilement la tête, les yeux encore embués de fatigue, juste à temps pour voir la porte se refermer. Les draps à côté de lui étaient froissés et relevés.

Il enfouit son visage dans le matelas, poussant un soupir de contentement; il avait dormit comme un loir, Magnus et lui s'étaient couchés ensemble et il se sentait… changé, si il pouvait dire ça, du moins absolument engagé dans leur relation, après tout il avait enfin réussi à lui dire je t'aime.

Il rejeta les draps au pied du lit, s'étira précautionneusement; il avait rêvé qu'il avouait à Jace qu'il aimait Magnus et qu'il comptait bien ne jamais le lâcher, sur ce Jace l'avait attrapé dans ses bras lui disant qu'il était heureux qu'il ait pu trouver le bon. Ça avait été un rêve tellement agréable, si seulement je pouvais officialiser notre couple dès maintenant, soupira le beau brun. Il remarqua un petit mot sur son chevet.

_Je sors, on se verra tout à l'heure. _

Il fronça les sourcils intrigués que Magnus ne se soit pas attardé ce matin, et ce message tellement simple ne ressemblait en rien à son petit ami. Mais bon, après la chasse que je lui ai mis hier, peut-être a –t-il décidé d'être raisonnable, songea Alec, le visage attendri.

Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour faire un brin de toilette; une fois douché, changé il retourna dans sa chambre.

Alec écrivit rapidement dans son journal intime ce qui s'était passé le soir même. Une fois fini il sortit rapidement pour rejoindre les autres dans le salon de l'Institut, aujourd'hui il allait commencer leur enquête. Jace allait appeler Magnus pour de l'aide, il se sentait fébrile rien qu'à l'idée de travailler avec son petit ami.

()#()#()#()

Jace plongea sur son matelas, étirant son bras au maximum jusqu'à ce que ses doigts étreignent sa stèle, il s'en empara et se rassit sur le lit, satisfait.

Dans la lumière naissante de l'aurore, sa peau pâle faisait ressortir les tracés noirs des runes, en ce moment même il était en train de se tatouer sur l'avant bras droit celle de la force. J'en ai plus que besoin, pensa-t-il tristement.

Encore une fois il avait fait ce cauchemar effrayant, à chaque fois il se réveillait à bout de souffle juste avant l'aurore, près de la panique, oui, lui, Jace Wayland,tremblotait comme un gamin à cause d'un cauchemar. Ses cernes, sa fatigue et ses larmes étaient devenus son lot quotidien du matin. Ce qui avait le don de l'énerver au plus haut point. Il se remémora la scène, atrocement réaliste.

Dans un premier temps, il était dans l'obscurité complète et il entendait quelqu'un chuchoter son nom, une voix rocailleuse, brisée. A l'instant même où il essayait de se lever, le paysage se métamorphosait autour de lui et il se retrouvait devant chez Luke, complètement désorienté. Il l'entendait hurler de peur, **elle, **il partait en courant vers les bruits de combats. Il se retrouvait face à un carnage, d'un côté et de l'autre Magnus, Isabelle, Alec, Simon, Luke faisaient face à une horde de démons, ils semblaient tous exténués mais déterminés, armes en main.

Et là, il la voyait, Clary, elle se débattait à coups d'ongles et de pieds, pourtant trois démons la trainaient de force vers une voiture sans tenir compte de ses plaintes, il ressentait la pire des peurs et quand il s'élançait en criant son nom pour la sauver des démons se jetaient sans hésitation devant lui, un par un, se faisant décimer par ses poignards. C'est alors qu'il comprenait que peu importe sa rage, peu importe sa force, peu importe sa détermination, il ne servait à rien car à chaque démon qu'il éventrait, Clary, elle, s'éloignait.

Il tombait à genou sous le coup des blessures, abandonnant la chose la plus chère au monde pour lui. Leurs regards se croisaient et la dernière chose qu'il voyait c'était les lèvres de sa sœur bouger imperceptiblement pour former deux mots : Je t'aime.

À ce moment précis, il se réveillait en hurlant, si fort qu'il aurait pu tirer les morts de leur repos éternel, le corps glacé. Chaque nuit, cela se répétait, comme un petit jeu devenu très vite lassant.

Jace frissonna, reposant sa stèle sur son lit, il se prépara à vitesse grand V, se dirigeant au salon, les recherches concernant le cadavre l'aideraient à se changer les idées. Surtout, une tasse de café ne serait pas de refus en attendant les autres.

Alors qu'il franchissait l'entrée il se retrouva face à face avec Maryse, elle avait l'air tout aussi fatigué.

«- Bonjour Jace entama sa mère adoptive d'une voix forte.

- Bonjour Maryse.

Il essaya de la contourner de côté, très peu désireux de lui parler, surtout depuis qu'il avait appris que Valentin était son père; elle ne faisait que le fixer comme pour le jauger, le mettant mal à l'aise. Elle lui bloqua la route.

- Attends, il faut que l'on parle toi et moi sur ce qui c'est passé hier.

- J'ai pas envie de reparler de ça, ni d'entendre ton discours sur la morale, cracha le blond.

- Jace, dit-elle en lui attrapant le bras, regarde moi s'il-te-plait. Les yeux gris sévères rencontrèrent le bleu céleste de son fils adoptif. Tu penses vraiment que c'est une obligation pour moi de te garder comme mon fils?

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que depuis que tu as appris pour Valentin la distance que tu m'as imposé! Alors c'est bon, ne te force pas à jouer les mères pour moi, et lâche-moi. Maintenant.

À mesure que le jeune Chasseur parlait l'expression de Maryse se durcissait, se remplissant de colère.

-Jace, tu crois vraiment que je suis distante à cause de ça vraiment? Tu es MON fils, MON enfant ! Martela-t-elle. Elle attrapa le fin visage entre ses deux paumes, plongeant Jace dans l'étonnement.

- Je ne vois pas d'autre explication, souffla le blond, abasourdi par la faille dans la façade impassible de la femme.

- Si je te regarde c'est parce que je me demande comment un homme comme lui peut être le père d'un garçon comme toi, parce que je ne vois aucun lien, je ne vois que toi – Ta force, ton déterminisme, ta douceur cachée, tes doutes - ces mêmes doutes qui me poussent à m'éloigner de toi, je savais qu'il te fallait du temps pour comprendre ce qui se passait. J'ai seulement voulu m'effacer pour que tu respires… mon fils.

- Je … je suis désolé, répondit Jace les yeux remplis de larmes, j'ai cru que tu me rejetais.

- Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas, jamais. Elle se pencha, déposant un baiser sur le front du blond. Puis elle recula d'un pas, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil tout en lissant sa jupe du dos de sa main, reprenant une contenance.

- Moi aussi, chuchota-t-il, rassuré. Il se détourna, se postant près de la bibliothèque: Maryse, tu as appris quelque chose par rapport à hier?

- Oui.

- Et?

- Et sache que si j'ai été si sévère avec toi hier, c'est parce que je veux voud protéger toi, Alec et Isabelle. Mais j'ai compris que je ne peux pas vous préserver indéfiniment, j'ai décidé de vous laissez nous aider dans cette affaire.

- Enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt! Jace sourit, ravi. Bon je pensais aller interroger la bande des DarkShadow, vu que le meurtre a eu lieu près de leur ancien repère, et puis Magnus pourra nous accompagner pour identifier le corps, on pourrait apprendre quelque chose.

- C'est le sorcier qui a sauvé Alec, demanda la femme d'un air sévère.

- Oui, répondit impartialement le blond, il savait que sa "mère" se méfiait de ce type de personnage.

- Bien, et son visage s'adoucissait un peu à cette information, je me débrouillerai pour que les Frères Silencieux le laisse passer sans encombre à la Cité des Os, c'est une bonne idée, vous me ferez un compte-rendu, mais soyez prudents, répondit Maryse d'un air préoccupé et inquiet.

- Toujours, lançèrent d'une voix excédé mais amusée Alec et Isabelle tout en marchant vers eux.

- Bon, vu que vous êtes arrivés je vais vous expliquer ce qu'on a pu apprendre, apparemment d'après ce que Zach a appris des rumeurs parcourant les rangs des Créatures Obscures, ce serait un coup de … un démon supérieur très puissant, il est capable de prendre la forme des pires peurs de sa victime.

- C'est exécrable, réagit Alec, un masque de dégoût figé sur le visage quand il repensa au corps de l'adolescent.

- Dangeureux avant tout, Alec, contra sa mère. Mais le fait qu'on ait vidé delibérement ce sorcier de son sang démontre que quelqu'un était présent, ce qui ne peut signifier qu'une chose:

- Un pacte, la devança Isabelle, quelqu'un a acheté les services du démon.

- Oui, et ce quelqu'un est soit assez fou pour risquer sa vie, soit assez fort pour maitriser un démon supérieur, dans les deux cas cet individu est un danger, continua Maryse.

- On n'a pas de temps à perdre il me semble, on va direct à la Cité des Os, j'appellerai Magnus sur le trajet s'exclama Jace.

- Attendez, une troupe composée de Zach et deux autres chasseurs vous escorteront.

- Je vois pas l'utilité, on est assez qualifiés, que je sache! S'écria Isabelle, en faisant la moue.

- Ce n'est pas pour vous! Ils doivent eux aussi se rendre auprès des Frères Silencieux pour accueillir un invité spécial.

Son visage se lissa sous le coup de l'angoisse et de la peur.

- Qui est-ce, demanda Alec, soucieux des immenses cernes qui couvaient sur le visage de Maryse. _Cela ne présage rien de bon._

- L'inquisitrice. Le conseil a jugé bon d'envoyer son laquais pour nous surveiller, comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes, grogna Maryse. Je vous préviens, vous aurez tout intérêt à ne pas vous la mettre à dos, alors s'il-vous-plaît, et surtout toi Jace, tournez votre langue sept fois dans votre bouche avant de parler, avec respect j'entends. Et on ne discute pas.

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de chacun, l'Inquisitrice ou plutôt le légendaire corbeau noir du conseil, rien que son nom reflétait l'antonyme de tout ce qui approchait de près ou de loin aux manigances obscures. Un juge impartial, et sans pitié si nécessaire, un personnage mystérieux presque mythique pour chaque créature surnaturelle, qui plongeait quiconque dans une aura d'appréhension.

Alec se gratta la gorge sous le stress, sortant de sa léthargie grâce à l'arrivée du petit comité de Chasseurs d'Ombres.

- Allons-y.

La voix apaisante de Zach résonna dans la pièce. Maryse hocha rapidement de la tête, donnant son accord.

Pour une fois, Jace ne protesta pas, bien conscient du sérieux de la situation; il attrapa l'épaule de son Parabatai tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, suivi de près par le reste du groupe.

Une fois dehors, les Chasseurs parcoururent les rues sous la protection des Runes d'invisibilité; Jace en profita pour sortir son téléphone, composant le numéro du sorcier excentrique. Alec se colla à côté, désireux d'entendre son petit ami même par un intermédiaire.

- Allo, lança-t-il dès que Magnus décrocha.

- Nephilim, quel belle surprise, te manquerais-je déjà?

- Non, je crois pas, j'ai toujours préféré les blonds aux yeux bleus, tu m'excuseras.

-Oh qu'il est mignon, et modeste avec ça, ton grand amour c'est bien toi alors. Dis-moi appuya le sorcier, depuis quand caches-tu ton homosexualité?

- Serait-ce une demande d'information? Humm, je t'intéresse peut-être.

- Ta beauté n'a d'égale que ta mémoire. Dis-moi, tu oublies bien vite les choses... tu aurais déjà passé sous silence ce que j'avais dit à la fête, ou bien c'était trop douloureux pour toi de te rappeler mon rejet?

- Aieee, tu me brises le cœur. Préférer Alec plutôt que moi, par l'Ange, tu me fais fondre, lâcha Jace avec sarcasme.

Pendant ce temps, Alec écoutait nerveusement la conversation, _Tu n'as jamais été aussi proche de la vérité, _pensa-t-il. Le ton taquin de Magnus l'étonnait, surtout avec…Jace.

- Bon, si tu as fini de déconner, passons aux choses sérieuses, j'aimerai que tu m'accompagnes à la Cité des Os, reprit Jace.

- Oh, la belle balade dans le cimetière des Chasseurs d'Ombres… euh… non merci! Et puis qu'aurais-je à gagner?

- Pourtant ça n'a pas du t'échapper qu'un certain sorcier à été assassiné il y a peu, et il me semble qu'en tant que Grand Sorcier de ce secteur, TU te dois d'enquêter, non?

Un blanc passa.

- Franchement, j'étais en train de mettre mon vernis à ongles, t'aurais pu appeler plus tard, répliqua Magnus en soupirant. Bon, eh bien, on se retrouve où alors?

Ses paroles légères ne suffirent cependant pas à masquer son énervement.

_On dirait que ce meurtre lui porte à cœur, à ce que je vois,_ pensa Jace.

- Dans le cimetière ouest, Roseburry, devant la statue de l'ange Gabriel sous le saule pleureur.

- Quel romantisme, tu m'enchantes! Bon, j'y serai dans cinq minutes.

Le sorcier raccrocha à la seconde.

- Eh bien, il a l'air de bonne humeur, ricana Jace.

Il se mangea à la seconde un bol sur la tête de la part d'Alec.

- Arrête, il nous a aidés plusieurs fois, et si t'es insensible au fait qu'un gamin de son groupe se soit fait massacrer c'est ton problème, mais garde-le pour toi.

Jace grogna dans sa barbe, irrité qu'Alec ait raison, sous le regard amusé des autres Chasseurs d'Ombres. Ils arrivèrent au bout de dix minutes au point de rendez-vous.

Le sorcier, une fois de plus, brillait par son goût très défini de la mode. Son pantalon blanc trois quarts était recouvert d'immenses arabesques argent, par-dessus il portait une veste de costard noire dont les boutons blancs était gravés de ses initiales, avec un col très en V, sans T-shirt ou chemise en dessous. Les arabesques de son pantalon suivaient une ligne montant du tissu puis passant sur sa peau comme un tatouage qui s'étalait sur son torse dénudé. Des bottes noires à lacets complétaient la tenue. Les yeux étaient immanquablement maquillés d'eyeliner.

Alec sentit un immense sentiment de fierté remplir son cœur,_ et quand je pense qu'il est tout à moi._

Le sorcier se tourna à leur arrivée, saluant d'un vague signe de tête la troupe, fixant Jace avec un grand sourire comme si le sort d'invisibilité ne servait à rien.

- Ah, ce n'est pas trop tôt!

- Déjà si impatient de me voir?

- Ne joue pas au chat avec moi Jace, tu risques de devenir bien vite la souris, dit le sorcier avec un visage séducteur.

Pour le coup, Alec ainsi que les Chasseurs qui suivaient restèrent coints, le jeune Chasseur brun ne pouvant balayer une vague de jalousie, ce qui ne manqua pas d'échapper à Isabelle, qui sourcilla. L'intéressé, quant à lui, se contenta de sourire à Magnus.

Zach se détourna pour ouvrir l'entrée secrète cachée sous la statue en usant de sa stèle comme d'une clé, dissipant ainsi l'atmosphère ambigüe. Il ouvrit la marche, dévalant l'escalier levant sa pierre de sort en tant que lampe provisoire. Ses deux compagnons suivirent, puis Jace, Isabelle et Magnus, Alec se plaçant stratégiquement derrière son petit ami.

Les innombrables marches les enfonçaient dans les profondeurs de la Terre.

- Les Frères Silencieux ne donnent pas de signe de vie, il y a un silence de MORT ici, chuchota Jace.

- C'est tout sauf drôle, répondit Isabelle avec agacement devant le jeu de mot de son "frère".

- Les Frères Silencieux ont le mérite d'être respectueux et de savoir se taire, rajouta Zach.

- C'est pas comme s'ils avaient le choix, ronchonna le blond.

Ce qui lui valut ce coup-ci une tape d'Isabelle, qui était bizarrement assez superstitieuse.

Alec sourit devant la mini-joute verbale, profitant de l'obscurité il avança sa main la posant à plat avec tendresse entre les deux omoplates de Magnus... qui se crispa instantanément.

Le sorcier accéléra la cadence, se détachant du toucher d'Alec pour presque se coller à Isabelle. Le geste blessa et plongea le Chasseur dans une totale incompréhension.

Des lumières pâles s'affichaient à distance, ils approchaient du centre de la Cité des Os, ce qui eut le mérite de le détourner de son questionnement.

À l'entrée les attendaient deux Frères Silencieux au visage austère, leurs capes sombres cachaient leurs corps décharnés mais laissaient leurs visages mutilés à la vue de tous.

L'un d'eux prit la parole déployant son esprit pour parler via ses pensées et celle de son destinataire, il intima à Zach et à ses compagnons d'accompagner son frère pour rencontrer l'Inquisitrice, puis il se tourna vers Jace, Magnus, Isabelle et Alec, leur demandant de le suivre. Ils empruntèrent un chemin compliqué dans une atmosphère écrasante qui contrastait avec la beauté du lieu.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle immense où une inscription géante parcourait la pierre du plafond. Au centre, sur un autel, se trouvait le corps du jeune sorcier. Le Frère Silencieux se retira, leur disant de l'appeler à la fin pour qu'il les ramène à la sortie. Isabelle et Jace s'adossèrent à un mur tandis qu'Alec se plaçait non loin du milieu de la salle.

Magnus s'avança, décryptant l'écrit au-dessus de sa tête. "Veille sur nos âmes tourmentées, Azrael, ange de la mort", dicta le sorcier. Sa mâchoire se serra et il reporta son attention à la dépouille, fixant de ses yeux de chat l'adolescent. Un son rauque s'échappa de sa poitrine à la vue du carnage. Ses phalanges blanchirent.

Il ouvrit une de ses mains d'où une lumière bleue s'échappa, il la passa de la tête jusqu'aux pieds du corps, comme pour scanner quelque chose. Une fois sa tâche finie, il ferma les yeux, frustré.

Alec marcha rapidement à côté du sorcier, tapotant doucement son dos dans un geste de consolation; Magnus ne se déroba pas cette fois-ci et sembla se perdre dans le toucher.

Isabelle pouvait sentir d'ici les problèmes. _Ne me dis pas tout de même que ces deux-là, peuvent - non, je dois sûrement me faire des idées._ Elle se tourna, inquiète, vers Jace, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas concerné par la scène, fixant le sol. _Si jamais Jace apprenait pour l'homosexualité d'Alec, je ne suis pas sûre de ce qui en résulterait..._ cette pensée la fit grimacer.

Magnus, désormais calmé, rappela le Frère Silencieux. Une fois laissés seuls dans les escaliers, Jace prit parole:

- Alors, tu le connaissais?

- Oui, personnellement.

- Je suis désolé, s'empressa de dire Alec, attristé de voir que ce qu'il craignait s'était confirmé. Isabelle fit de même, suivie par Jace.

- Merci Alec, dit Magnus d'une voix raide où perçait une pointe de douceur. Cet adolescent participait aux réunions que je présidais, il s'appelait Larry, mais il était plutôt du genre solitaire. C'était un novice, il n'avait jamais invoqué de Démon Supérieur, apparemment sa première fois lui a été fatale, souffla Magnus.

- Comment sais-tu ça? Demanda Jace de manière soupçonneuse. Il était sûr de ne pas avoir parlé de... au sorcier.

- J'ai senti des particules démoniaques caractéristiques sur son corps.

- Je vois.

- Ce n'est pas tout, objecta l'autre. Il y avait aussi des particules féériques, mais pas n'importe lesquelles... ce sont les traces magiques de la Reine des Fées, dit-il d'une voix préoccupée.

- La visite est de rigueur alors, reprit Jace avec enthousiasme, on a enfin un semblant de piste.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un enfant ignorant, Jace Wayland, s'agaça Magnus. Tu crois pouvoir demander des comptes à la Reine des Fées et en ressortir indemne? Il va falloir être plus que prudent.

- Ouais ouais, je sais, t'inquiète pas!

- Magnus a raison, Jace, s'interposa Isabelle. J'ai, euh... Eu quelques connaissances parmi les fées, et elles sont fourbes et malignes. Avec un caractère changeant. Mieux vaut s'y prendre à deux fois.

Jace regretta de mener la marche jusqu'au cimetière, il aurait bien voulu voir le visage d'Isabelle. _Celle-là a eu un petit ami fée qui l'a trompé, j'en mettrais ma main au feu._

- D'accord, je vous écouterai, c'est bon! Pas la peine de vous mettre tous contre moi, allez Alec, défends-moi un peu!

- Je suis à cent pour cent avec eux, répliqua d'une voix amusée son Parabatai.

- Traître, tu me vends pour Magnus, répondit Jace en rigolant; il acceptait de mieux en mieux Magnus, ce qui l'étonnait.

Cette phrase ramena de plein fouet un goût amer dans la bouche du sorcier, il avait fallu qu'il sillonne de long en large la ville pour décolérer quand il était sorti de la chambre d'Alec. Depuis, il ressentait toujours ce sentiment de trahison qui ne le quittait plus, ajouté à ça, son amour démesuré pour Alec; il ne savait plus quoi faire, ce qui se reflétait carrément dans ses gestes.

Un peu plus tôt il avait laissé sa frustration prendre le dessus, fuyant devant le toucher d'Alec, alors que devant le corps de Larry seul le toucher de son petit ami l'avait sorti de sa tristesse, le noyant sous une vague d'amour. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas en tenir rigueur à Alec, mais il n'arrivait pas à agir autrement. Il lui fallait du temps, ou autre chose, il ne savait pas.

Ses pensées moroses s'interrompirent quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la sortie; Jace ouvrit le passage et se glissa dans le cimetière humain, et les autres firent de même, plissant les yeux face à la lumière.

À peine sorti, une main griffue agrippa l'épaule de Jace, le plaquant avec violence sur le sol; les ongles aiguisés s'enfoncèrent dans la chair, laissant des traces en croissant qui tirèrent un bougonnement du blond. Le démon claqua ses mâchoires, de vraies tronçonneuses mouvantes, à quelques centimètres de la gorge du chasseur, qui repoussait la bête comme il pouvait.

Isabelle déroula son fouet, qu'elle avait toujours autour de son poignet; en sortant sa stèle, elle attrapa un poignard séraphique, invoquant l'ange Raphael avant de trancher la gorge du démon; des torrents noir et vert de sang putride en dégoulinèrent.

Avant qu'Alec ne puisse aider son Parabatai, une demi-dizaine de démons semi-humanoïdes, semi-reptiliens les rattrapèrent, les crocs, les griffes et le venin formant des armes tout aussi redoutables. Alec tira un poignard à double tranchant, l'enfonçant sans hésiter une seconde en plein dans le cœur d'un monstre, jusqu'à la garde. Un sang verdâtre dégoûtant l'éclaboussa, souillant son beau visage.

Plus que cinq, constata-t-il. Il se tourna pour régler le compte au prochain, et se figea: Jace était en mauvaise posture, le démon qui l'attaquait lui avait arraché sa stèle, et le blond ne devait sa survie qu'à ses réflexes et talents extraordinaires de Chasseur d'Ombres.

Alec aperçut au même instant Magnus plaqué par terre à son tour, tel un joueur de rugby; trois démons s'étaient jetés sur lui, comme s'ils étaient conscients du fait que le sorcier représentait le plus grand danger. Magnus enflamma l'un des démons de sa magie, plantant sa dague, apparue d'un seul coup dans sa main, dans le deuxième monstre. Mais le troisième, beaucoup plus rapide, profita de la mort des deux autres pour immobiliser le sorcier d'une main.

Le Chasseur d'Ombres brun s'immobilisa, son âme lui intimait l'ordre de se jeter corps et âme pour protéger son Parabatai, son frère, son sang, sa chair, son double. Mais son cœur lui hurlait d'agir, de protéger, d'aimer son petit ami. Son dilemme intérieur ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes, le mettant face à une des pires difficultés de sa vie.

_Non, pas lui_, fut la seule réponse qui lui vient. Il s'élança jusqu'à Magnus, trahissant son lien primordial avec Jace, le laissant seul en arrière. Alec attrapa fermement la tête du démon, brisant d'un geste abrupt la colonne vertébrale. À peine le corps avait-il touché le sol que le brun agrippait la main de son petit ami, le soulevant du sol.

Alec se retourna aussitôt pour sauter à l'aide de Jace, mais il se retrouva face à face avec Isabelle, qui tenait en laisse le dernier démon, son fin fouet enroulé sans pitié autour du cou de la créature. Le visage sévère de sa sœur le fixait d'un air réprobateur, mais elle ne commenta pas. Jace se remit sur pied, son visage criblé d'égratignures. Le démon gargouilla ce qui semblait être un rire moqueur.

Jace lui assena un violent coup de poing.

«- Pourquoi étiez-vous ici? Sa voix claqua sous le coup de la colère.

Le démon se mit à rire de plus en plus fort, malgré le fouet qui l'étouffait.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, Chasseur d'Ombres, un rêve peut-être? Siffla le demi reptile.

Jace pâlit, devenu aussi blanc qu'un linge, son autre coup de poing fit craquer la mâchoire du reptile.

- J'ai dit POURQUOI ÉTIEZ-VOUS ICI?! Explosa le blond.

- Ici? On est tous ailleurs, là où tu n'arriveras pas à temps, la rouquine ne nous échappera pas… et tu le sais, cracha le démon, sa poitrine secouée d'un fou rire méprisant.

La peur engloutit Jace, les derniers mots prononcés par ce démon lui servirent de déclic. Il parle de mon rêve, réalisa le blond avec effroi, il sait, bordel de merde, il sait! Comment? Ses yeux bleu céleste se verrouillèrent sur le démon, qui le fixait avec un visage cruel.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas à temps.

- Tue-le, intima Jace à Isabelle, qui s'exécuta.

Jace rejeta au loin ses appréhensions, une unique chose comptait à ce moment, savoir si Clary allait bien. Il composa le numéro de la rousse rapidement, une sonnerie, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, il tomba sur sa messagerie. Commençant à paniquer, il téléphona à Luke; même résultat.

- Putain de merde! Vociféra-t-il, il se tourna vers les autres qui étaient tous dans un état assez lamentable, leurs vêtements étaient engorgés de boue verte et de terre, bougez-vous, on va chez Luke!

* * *

J'espère vous avez appréciez , je rembobine la même vieille cassette : si vous avez une remarque ou si vous avez aimé : laissez un review ça fera une heureuse sur cette terre.

Bises à la semaine prochaine!


	5. Chap 5 : Stratagèmes

Salut^^, désolé de mon retard assez allongé.

Nakixaoi merci de l'ajout ) pareil pour MaksBrowning, shiniyaoi27. Je tiens aussi à remercier tout mes lecteurs.

Je dédie ce chapitre à didivamp (et merci aussi ), j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Ah oui, le prochain chapitre sera classé Rated M pour le couple Malec (lemon), donc je préviens si certain veulent éviter de lire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Jace attrapa fermement le bras du terrestre le poussant de l'autre côté du trottoir, il jouait des coudes n'hésitant pas à heurter avec brusquerie si besoin, le blond se dirigeait comme un forcené dans la rue Hancouver où habitait Luke, la crainte obnubilait chaque pore de son être. Il s'était littéralement envolé dans un sprint vertigineux depuis le cimetière sans expliquer aux autres, sa paranoïa si violente dû à la discussion avec le démon concernant son cauchemar.

-Jace on est invisible tu ne dois pas toucher les gens comme bon te semble, les gens risquent de se poser des questions le gronda Isabelle tout en sprintant avec ses talons aiguilles.

-Ils peuvent aussi bien croire que le lieu est hanté je ne m'en occupe même pas, maintenant au lieu de discuter accélère.

S'il arrivait quelque chose a Clary, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Surtout qu'elle devait penser qu'il la haïssait depuis la dernière fois, ils s'étaient quittés avec violence à l'hôpital.

_**Flashback :**_

_**Elle tenait fermement le devant de sa chemise, le suppliant de rester avec elle et ... leur mère. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblotait, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes refoulées. La façon dont elle prononçait son prénom le rendait fou ... fou de désir envers sa propre sœur. Il s'était dégouté lui-même, parce qu'il avait eu envie de la serrer jusqu'a sentir leurs cœurs battre a l'unisson et de lui chuchoter qu'il voulait rester pour la découvrir chaque seconde, au réveil, la nuit et dans ses bras.**_

_**Alors il avait fait ce qu'il savait mieux faire: briser pour ne pas blesser davantage, il était difficilement resté de marbre cinglant des paroles cruelles a la fille qu'il aimait de tout son être. Il s'était senti éparpiller quand elle avait reculé d'un pas, chamboulé par le poids de ses mots. C'était fini: Jace s'était assuré que plus jamais Clary le recontacterait.**_

_**Avant de sortir, il avait fait un détour allant voir un Luke étonné le suppliant a son tour de garder la rousse en sureté, le blond était finalement sorti de l'hôpital les dents serrés et les joues trempées d'eau salée : il n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps. Fin flash-back.**_

Pitié faites qu'elle aille bien pensa avec angoisse le blond, ses pieds foulant avec rapidité le sol.

Alec venait juste derrière, suivi par un Magnus inquiet mais agacé. Aviez-vous déjà traversé toute la ville en bottines noire louis Vuitton flambantes neuves de 300 dollars ? Ok Clary ne répondait pas mais c'était une jeune fille qui avait une vie personnel. Le sorcier décida d'octroyer le fond de sa pensé dans sa franchise légendaire.

-Jace tu es surement la dernière personne a qui elle voudrait parler d'ou le fait qu'elle ne réponde pas, il faudrait ralentir Nephilim.

-J'ai cru entendre une voix, oh pardon … encore faudrait-il un Humain pour protester déclara le chasseur en question tout en dévalant la pente devant lui.

-Jace ... essaya d'intervenir Alec.

-Blé comme l'orge, encore faudrait-il que le récepteur soit muni d'une lueur d'intelligence pour dialoguer. Je ne m'étonne plus que le brun soit ma couleur préféré cingla Magnus.

-C'est bien tu as Alec à coté donc profite pour assouvir tes envies, vit ta vie, mais ne pense pas instruire la mienne sorcier grogna le blond, il ne restait plus que cinq maison avant de débouché sur l'allée tant convoité.

-C'est pas pour rien qu'on m'avait dit que t'étais une vrai tête brûlé gamin, se refroidit instantanément Magnus, ses doigts claquèrent retournant et immobilisant Jace, on ne touchait pas à ceux qu'ils adoraient. Continu à me dévalorisé je m'en fou si cela peut t'aider à camoufler ton vrai fond et ton anxiété pour Clary. Tu es tout aussi faussement prétentieux que bien des gens que j'ai rencontré et … dompté mais n'insulte pas Alec au passage, serais-ce déplacé de te rappeler que c'est TON parabatai et non un dommage collatéral nephilim ?

-Gamin ? Tu m'appelles gamin ? Va voir si je suis ailleurs Siffla Jace sous le coup de la colère et de la honte (à juste titre) il ne mesura pas la portée de ses paroles. Dis-moi c'est sure que tu as dû « rencontrer » pas mal de conquêtes et les « domptés » ! Et puis laisse Alec en dehors de tout ça, t'es qui pour lui ? Rien.

Le chasseur d'ombre brun pâlit sous la dureté des mots, ce n'était peut-être pas intentionnel mais son parabatai tapait vraiment là ou ça blessait. C'est vrai pourquoi Magnus resterai-t-il avec quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que lui ? Et si il était qu'un passe-temps, un de plus au tableau de chasse ? Ses beaux yeux bleus tourmentés se baissèrent pudiquement. Le sorcier serra les dents devant la mimique qui n'avait pas échappée à son attention.

-C'est là que tu te trompes, je suis peut-être rien d'après toi mais moi je ne le blesse pas inutilement pour prendre mes nerfs souffla Magnus empoignant le col du blond.

-Lâche-moi commanda le blond, assailli par les remords il se refermait sur lui-même comme à chaque fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose de trop fort, son humeur ne faisait que se dégrader.

Le sorcier le relâcha lentement regrettant déjà d'avoir réagi si vivement, lui qui accusait Jace de dommage collatéral, à cause de sa propre stupidité Alec venait vraiment de subir les conséquences de cette engueulade souffrant en silence.

Ils reprirent leurs courses de plus belle jusque devant le portail de la maison, le soleil était sur le point de se coucher installant une certaine tension : c'était la nuit que les démons étaient le plus à leurs aises. Jace enjamba le mur atterrissant avec grâce de l'autre côté, Isabelle bien qu'en robe très courte exécuta la même action avec habilité. Magnus leva les yeux au ciel : aucune classe. Il ne passerait pas comme un cradingue par-dessus le mur, sa magie déverrouilla le portillon. Il en profita pour observer son amoureux, sa bouche mima les mots « je t'aime, désolé » alors qu'il laissait Alec passer en premier. Celui-ci sourit tendrement hochant de la tête il lui pardonnait, priant pour que personne ne voit sa rougeur dans l'obscurité.

Le petit groupe se mit en marche se dispersant aux alentours de la maison, scrutant les ombres le long de l'allée en graviers et l'étang artificiel sur la droite. Les chasseurs étaient tous munis de leurs poignards séraphiques, Magnus éclairait la scène d'une boule lumineuse. Aucun élément dérangeant, aucun démon dans les parages.

-Cet abruti de démon mentait s'exaspéra Isabelle depuis l'arrière de la bâtisse tout en déroulant de son autre main son légendaire fouet elle rejoignit la porte principal, il n'y a rien ici.

-Oui j'aurais dû le torturer pour le coup avoua avec rage son frère adoptif, parqué devant la maison, même lui ne distinguait aucun danger. Je vais quand même vérifier rapidement si Clary va bien.

-On vient aussi souligna Magnus, il appréciait beaucoup la rousse et même s'il ne le montrait pas il s'inquiétait un minimum, il foula à grand pas le chemin jusqu'à la sonnette.

-Je me demande qu'est-ce que ça lui rapportait d'essayer de nous faire gober un mensonge, j'ai d'abord pensé à un piège mais finalement non dit Alec qui pataugeait près de l'étang sous les arbres.

-Au lieu de parler mon cher tu ferais mieux de venir par ici.

-Tout juste, j'arrive, oghhhhhh hurla soudain le chasseur d'ombre tout en s'affalant brusquement sur la terre boueuse, sa main s'ouvrit faisant roulée au loin son poignard.

Un homme-reptile ruisselant de gouttelettes venait de l'aplatir plantant ses crocs dans son biceps pour l'immobiliser. Juste derrière trois monstres surgirent se tirant avec agilité hors de l'eau de l'étang ou ils s'étaient tapis, le plus grand des quatre avaient des yeux rouges qui brillaient d'une lueur d'intelligence. Il se pencha en direction des autres.

-Jace ... Morgenstern, fils de Valentin nous t'attendions. Non je vous conseille fortement d'éviter de nous attaquer ou votre compagnon se retrouvera avec un bras en moins commenta le démon quand il vit l'éclat métallique d'un cimeterre. Le reptile qui maintenait Alec enfonça encore plus profondément ses crocs lui arrachant un cri involontaire.

-Je vais vous dépecer et faire de jolie sac Lacoste avec vos peaux menaça froidement Isabelle, elle guettait le moment opportun pour sauver son frère.

Du coin de l'œil Jace remarqua que les lèvres du sorcier bougeaient dans une sorte de litanie muette alors que sa main se refermait en un poing. L'étang commençait à noircir a vue d'œil sans que les démons ne le remarque. Le sorcier préparait quelque chose, il devait gagner du temps pour lui.

-Ou est ce satané Valentin ?

-Près du maître voyons roucoula avec sarcasme le monstre.

-Le maître ? S'étonna presque malgré lui le blond, Valentin n'était pas du genre à servir mais plutôt à écraser les gens.

-Tu rencontreras bien assez tôt ton maître nephilim mais je ne suis pas là pour ceci. Nous avons un message de la part de votre père: _l'amour est qu'un fragile pont qui relie a une mort certaine, n'oublie pas fils. Je vais te le faire comprendre de gré ou de force. _

Le démon avait usé du même ton rocailleux avec l'accent chantant que Valentin, calquant sa voix sur la sienne. Cela ramena des vagues de mauvais souvenirs au chasseur blond quand son père l'éduquait comme un Wayland: la peur de déplaire, les leçons rudes et la violence qui jouxtait l'ensemble.

-Dites lui de ma part que je me passerais des conseils d'un homme qui a du orchestrer sa mort pour survivre, il semble mal placé pour m'apprendre des choses !

-Il avait prédit cette ... réponse ricana le reptile. Nous avons plus qu'a exécuté les ordres reçus. Tuez-le chantonna avec plaisir le chef.

En un quart de seconde Jace invoqua le prénom de l'ange illuminant son arme séraphique, son autre main brandissait un imposant coutelas. Sa sœur tenait avec assurance son fouet les jambes fermement plantées dans le sol.

-On vous attend espèce de vermines !

Trois autres démons se jetèrent à terre sinuant comme d'horribles serpent. (Le chef resta sur place plantant son pied sur le dos d'Alec pour l'immobiliser secondé par le dernier reptile qui tenait un poignard.) Ils attaquèrent les deux chasseurs d'ombres qui déployèrent leurs incroyables sens frappant mortellement les bêtes qui moururent à leurs pieds percés de toute part.

-Tu es le prochain toi et ton pote, vous m'aurez pas railla Jace.

-Qui a parlé de toi chasseur d'ombre? Ton père est encore enclin a t'apprendre et non a te punir. Il préfère passer par _**lui**_ et_** elle**_. Bref comme je le disais tue-le lâcha triomphalement le démon.

Le dernier disciple survivant leva le manche du poignard bien haut l'abaissant violemment en plein au centre du dos d'Alec.

Jace comprit avec fracas que depuis le début c'était Alec et Clary la cible, tout ça à cause de lui. Il n'arriverait jamais à temps, et si pour Clary aussi c'était trop tard ? non, non, non il mit toute son énergie courant trop lentement vers l'étang.

Un cri de pure souffrance retentit quand le sous-fifre s'envola atterrissant dans l'étang fumant de chaux, Magnus survolté déchainait sa magie pliant en deux le chef qui vomissait copieusement un sang verdâtre.

-Ne vous avisez pas de le toucher ou vous finissez vous aussi en barbecue comme votre ... collègue, j'ai une faim d'ogre aujourd'hui ne me tentez pas ronronna le beau brun. Mais n'espérez pas trop, même en étant coopératif vous n'en ressortirez pas indemne pour autant.

Il tourna sa main contrôlant a distance le poignard du démon, celui-ci s'éleva jusqu'a hauteur des yeux rouges s'apprêtant a lui faire passer un très mauvais moment. Le corps du chef se convulsa tandis que des giclures de sang verdâtre éclaboussaient l'herbe. Luke venait d'apparaitre a demi-accroupi dans une posture sauvage, ses yeux tournant au jaune sale, il tenait au creux de sa main le cœur de la bête qu'il jeta négligemment dans l'étang désormais noirâtre.

Jace et Isabelle fixaient d'un air interloqués les deux créatures de l'ombre qui venaient de se lâcher. Non mais il se passait le mot ou quoi ?

-C'est quoi toute cette pagaille ronchonna enfin Luke brisant l'instant, tout en rétractant son aspect lupin.

Magnus joua le sourd d'oreille rejoignant en un claquement de doigt Alec qui restait désespérément étendu à terre, le poignard avait eu le temps de balafrer sa peau. Ses mains soulevèrent la tête brune, dégageant avec attention les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

-Alec chuchota tendrement le sorcier, insouciant des regards des autres.

Il déchira le tissu, la chair commençait à s'infecter. Le sorcier prit le chasseur d'ombre sur son épaule, faisant clairement comprendre aux deux autres chasseurs d'ombre qu'il s'en occupera.

- On n'a pas beaucoup de temps le poignard a été empoisonné il faut que je soigne Alec, maintenant. Luke je m'invite chez vous.

-Pas de problème, suivez-moi dedans, Clary doit être—

-Clary hurla Jace se rappelant soudain la menace des démons, sous l'inquiétude de la blessure de son parabatai elle était sorti de ses priorités, il se précipita tête la première dans la maison fracassant les portes à l'aide de sa stèle. La porte de la chambre de la jeune fille était fermée à double tour, un silence inquiétant régnait. Le blond agrippa la poignée cassant la serrure, il ouvrit la porte à la volée craignant le pire.

#()#()#()#

Clary avait sa tête reposé sur un oreiller bien moelleux dans la chambre d'ami de Luke (désormais la sienne). Ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant entouraient d'une couronne son visage ovale, mettant en avant ses beaux yeux verts chatoyants. Ses mains reposaient sagement le long de son corps drapé d'une robe blanche toute simple cintrée par une ceinture de tissu vert sapin. Cela avait le don et de la mettre en valeur et de ne pas s'étendre dans le mauvais goût.

Son visage se décala de quelques centimètres lui offrant la vue d'un beau jeune homme brun aux yeux marrons, les traits de ses visages étaient délicats, un sourire amoureux reposait sur ses lèvres. Il portait un pantalon slim marron et un haut vert tendre qui mettait en avant son corps svelte mais tonique, sa tête reposait dans sa main, son coude plié lui permettant de dévorer des yeux le spectacle offert par sa petite copine.

Clary se mit à rire doucement en dévisageant Simon, elle se leva légèrement déposant un baiser soupir sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?

-Non tu es seulement trop magnifique pour ma propre santé mentale.

-Arrête idiot répliqua la rouquine, rougissant de manière incontrôlable.

-Et pourtant… murmura Simon.

Il se laissa tout doucement tombé sur Clary reposant la majeure partie de son poids sur ses mains qu'il avait passé de part et autre. Ses prunelles légèrement onyx ne quittait pas ceux de son amoureuse, il se mit à déposer des baisers papillons sur le front de la rousse suivant lentement l'arrête de son nez, arrivé aux lèvres il mordilla tendrement le reprit ses baisers frivoles descendant du mont de son menton, suivant le chemin le long de la tranchée de la jeune fille.

Il bascula fermement le visage de Clary vers le haut enfouissant son visage dans la chair offert, il s'extasia à grand renfort d'inspirations se délectant son parfum inimitable qui enivrait ses narines, où se mélangeait la lavande, le soleil et les odeurs de gouaches et de feuilles blanches. Clary agrippa la nuque du brun son corps frissonnant sous une vague de plaisir, anticipant ce qui allait suivre. Le brun avait les yeux brillant d'une sorte de sauvagerie, de faim terrible qui semblait traîner en sourdine.

-Simon ne te prive pas, vas-y.

Le jeune homme ravi sourit, il attrapa lestement les poignets de la rousse les remontant au-dessus de sa tête puis il plaça sa bouche tout contre la jugulaire de la rousse, révélant avec douceur ses canines aiguisés qui se plantèrent résolument et sans aucun douleur dans la veine qui palpitait follement.

Clary rejeta encore plus la tête en arrière, elle savoura cette symbiose, ce réconfort dans les bras de Simon, son petit ami en date : chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer quelques semaines plus tôt.

Mais voila elle avait du surmonter la guerre face à son propre père qui soit dit en passant était bien vivant et la personne la plus horrible qu'elle eut connu. Sa mère sommeillait dans le coma à l'hôpital, Simon vampirisé souffrait et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils s'étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre, rapproché par la dureté des épreuves qu'ils avaient subis s'énuméra la rousse, évitant complètement la principale raison de son désespoir.

_**Flash-back à l'hôpital :**_

_**-J-jace reste avec moi et … maman, on forme une famille maintenant. **_

_**Le jeune homme avait secoué la tête, son visage se refermant. Clary avait attrapé à pleines mains le tissu de la chemise du blond, elle ne voulait pas le perdre. **_

_**-Je t'aime, reste s'il-top-plait. **_

_**Elle avait cru apercevoir un éclat fugitif de douleur dans le visage de Jace tandis que son expression se durcissait, le blond frémit. Ses yeux se rouvrirent complètement glacé.**_

_**-Tu as cru que j'allais rester avec toi ? Oh s'il-top-plait Clary j'ai seulement voulu t'utilisé, c'était simpa de flirter avec toi. Tu ne représentes plus rien pour moi maintenant que je sais que tu es ma sœur, tu ne me sers plus à rien. **_

_**Elle avait reculé d'un pas complètement détruite par ces simples mots.**_

_**-Mais tu—**_

_**-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne reste avec ta mère et Luke, je ne peux pas perdre mon temps ici, je suis un chasseur d'ombre. Adieu … Clary. Fin flash back.**_

Jace… Jace… Jace, oui il avait prit ses distances ne se retournant même pas alors qu'elle brulait-brûle toujours d'amour pour lui. Ce nom raviva des larmes dans les yeux verts, elle cligna des yeux pour les chasser. Il n'avait pas été là, c'était Simon qui l'avait épaulé pendant ses insurmontables journées qui avait suivit la disparition de Valentin, elle avait alors décidé de couper les ponts avec l'Institut balançant temporairement les chasseurs d'ombres dans un placard.

La rousse reprit ses esprits en sentant Simon boire avidement quelques gorgés de son sang, elle frissonna comme à chaque fois. Elle préférait aider Simon de cette façon-là plutôt que le magnifique vampire ne se sente coupable en s'abreuvant à d'autre personne.

La porte de sa chambre heurta violemment le mur encadrant Jace, il semblait déterminé et apeuré en même temps : un mélange détonnant. Les souvenirs de Clary ne rendaient pas justice à sa beauté incroyable, un vrai ange tombé du ciel avec ses cheveux blonds emmêlés et les fins traits de son visage. Simon et elles se redressèrent prestement devant l'intrusion inattendu, son petit ami regardait avec animosité le blond. Jace fixait les trainées de sang sur le cou de Clary avec un air horrifié, ses beaux yeux bleu se remplissaient de colère en analysant la situation : Clary n'avait pas l'air de se débattre, sa mâchoire se crispa.

Il se précipita dans la chambre attirant brutalement la rousse à lui, quand Simon tenta de s'interposer le regard bleu sanguinaire le fit s'écarter prudemment. Jace ne lâchait pas Clary la forçant à le suivre jusqu'à une autre chambre dont il claqua la porte, sous les regards médusés de Luke et Isabelle.

-Non mais TU ES MALADE ? Je te laisse une semaine et tu ne trouves pas mieux que de te faire sucer le sang par un vampire ?

-En quoi ça te regarde Jace, n'étais-ce pas toi qui disait que tu t'en fichais ? Alors laisse moi tranquille !

-ça-me-regarde hurla le blond excédé, détachant chaque mot.

-NON, Simon est mon petit ami je fais absolument ce que je veux.

Le blond recula comme sonné, totalement ébahi par la nouvelle, son regard s'assombrit de douleur. Décidément la rousse n'y comprenait rien pourquoi cela l'affectait autant ? C'était lui qui l'avait laissée tomber. Sans crier gare, Jace passa une main dans la chevelure de Clary scellant leurs lèvres avec douceur, leurs langues se mélangèrent dans un besoin vitale s'enchevêtrant follement. Ils se perdaient tout les deux dans quelque chose qu'il refoulait depuis une semaine : leur amour dévorant, grandissant et insoutenable. Clary passa sa main sur l'épaule du blond le repoussant sauvagement, elle était à bout de souffle.

-Arrête Jace, t-tu ne peux pas faire ça tu .. tu es mon ...

- Tais-toi, ne le dis pas s'il-top-plait, laisse moi juste te serré dans mes bras Clary. Laisse nous ce moment chuchota le blond, son barrage intérieur qui renfermait ses sentiments se fissurait sur toute leur longueur, lâchant à plein pot les vannes.

-Non! Je suis avec Simon ! protesta l'adolescente, elle devait mettre une distance, là maintenant ou elle céderait.

-Clary! S'emporta le blond. Je veux que tu casses avec ce vampire, il ne pourra que t'apporter des ennuis, regarde toi tu lui sers de frigo ambulant merde!

-Tu n'es pas mon père alors stop!

Les yeux du chasseur brillèrent de rage, Clary le rejetait sans l'écouter alors que lui était mort d'inquiétude. Il l'emprisonna contre le mur plaquant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, il approcha son visage jusqu'a ce que leurs nez se frôlent.

-Tu as raison Clary, je ne suis pas _notre père_ mais en attendant je suis _ton grand frère, _je dois veiller sur toi_ ma sœur_ cracha Jace tout en se détournant jusqu'a la porte.

-Si tu l'es vraiment alors joue ton rôle et n'essaye plus jamais de m'embrasser lui souffla la jeune femme.

-Tu n'as plus aucune inquiétude à avoir sur ce sujet petite sœur murmura le blond, tout en reprenant sa façade d'indifférence.

Jace ouvrit la porte sans un regard en arrière ne trouvant que Simon dans le salon, sans un mot il s'éclipsa jusqu'à une autre chambre d'où parvenaient les voix des autres. Clary glissa le long du mur se recroquevillant sur elle-même, elle sentait son cœur se scinder en deux parties voir le côté brisé de Jace la mettait au supplice mais elle ne pouvait pas … c'était immoral cela n'aboutirait à rien.

Alec était allongé sur un lit, Magnus juste à côté lui promulguait ses soins faisant briller sa magie entre ses paumes qui reposaient sur la blessure du dos du brun. Les tissus commençaient à se ressouder, le poison de la blessure était drainé par le sort coulant le long de l'omoplate. Jace remercia les anges d'avoir le sorcier sous la main même s'il était exaspérant il prenait soin de son parabatai. Sa main s'enroula autour de celle d'Isabelle qui affichait une mine soucieuse, en moins de deux jours son frère était passé deux fois près de la mort.

-Il va mieux ?

-Je pense que ça devrait aller, après tout Magnus n'est pas réputé pour rien d'être le plus grand sorcier de la ville. Cependant il y a un élément qui m'inquiète plus que l'état de santé d'Alec, jeunes nephilim.

Luke tenait dans sa main le poignard du démon où était incrusté un symbole : une étoile à cinq branches formait un pentacle (dont l'intérieur comportait une multitude de trait illisible) à l'intérieur d'un cercle, à chaque extrémité un signe différent prenait place. Le loup-garou renversa l'arme faisant apparaître une tête de bouc dans le pentacle.

-Ce symbole est un Baphomet, il est principalement utilisé au cours des « messes noires », des rites d'incantation pour canaliser de l'énergie démoniaque. Le chiffre cinq représente l'union des inégaux enfaites l'union de forces complémentaires.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Et puis pourquoi cela t'inquiète-t-il autant ce n'est qu'un groupe de démons qui pensent pouvoir instaurer leur règne, on leur réglera leurs sorts le plus rapidement possible répliqua Jace.

-Avant quand je suivais Valentin et ses idéaux soupira Luke, j'ai participé une fois à ce type de réunion : un homme a servi de cobaye buvant la potion préparé en moins d'une demi-heure il a exterminé près de 20 démons supérieurs sous nos yeux, dans un cercle de convocation. Peu après cette organisation appelée Mesnir a été éradiqué et dissolue par l'Enclave car elle était accusée d'avoir participé à une ribambelle de meurtre de terrestre. Je n'en avais plus entendu parler jusqu'à tout récemment, nous ne faisons pas face à un groupe de démons mal organisés. Tu comprends un peu mieux le problème maintenant ?

-Pourquoi nous en voudraient-ils, à nous ?

-Isabelle ces démons venaient de la part de Valentin, il a dû passer un pacte avec le « maître » comme il disait, surement le chef de Mesnir.

-Ils ont parlés du Maître ?! S'angoissa Luke, les prenant au dépourvu.

-Oui et alors ?

-A la tête de cette organisation résidait l'un des plus grand et âgé sorcier nommé Tioaenn on le surnommait le maître, quand le clan a été détruit

l'ensemble du monde super naturel, moi y compris, a cru qu'il était mort leur expliqua Magnus bien que son attention reste centré sur le corps allongé à sa droite.

Heureusement la température d'Alec était enfin baissé et il avait soigné sa blessure lui administrant un sort de sommeil, son amoureux se réveillerait en pleine forme demain.

-C'est vraiment mauvais signe maugréa Luke, je vais enquêter de mon côté pour voir ce que je trouverais. Venez autant parler de ça le ventre plein, j'ai des sushis dans le frigo.

Ils le suivirent a l'intérieur du salon rejoignant Clary et Simon, chacun fit semblant de ne pas voir la tension entre la rousse et blond. Moins ils en parleraient mieux ils se porteraient. Clary se sentait malade, Jace était venu la sauver jusque ici et elle l'avait rembarré vraiment méchant mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir, les murs de la maison de Luke était des coupes-sons (mieux valait pour la bonne entente entre voisin quand on se transformait à chaque pleine lune). Ajoutez ça que encore à cause d'elle Alec était blessée : elle avait envie de plonger sous terre. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que le blond s'en souciait tellement ? Pourquoi revenir après ce qu'il lui avait dit ?

Le comité s'éparpilla sur les fauteuils après avoir déguster les spécialités japonaises dans un silence pesant, la belle rousse plongée dans ses pensées se tourna vers son « parrain ».

-Maman va bien Luke questionna Clary comblant le blanc.

-Oui c'est toujours la même situation s'attrista son parrain.

Le visage de Jace en disait long sur son chamboulement, on voyait d'ici qu'il broyait une foule de pensées noires. Le blond se détacha de la conversation fixant le plafond de son regard.

-Magnus je pensais venir te voir cette semaine, tu ne pourrais rien pour ce type d'enchantement demanda d'une petite voix la rousse.

-Chérie tu as déjà lu la belle aux bois dormant ou bien blanche-neige ? Devant l'hochement de tête il continua. Alors tu sais très bien qu'il faut le baiser magique d'amour pour la délivrer lâcha le sorcier tout en reluquant Luke avec un sourire amusé. L'ancien chasseur d'ombre piqua un fard avalant de travers son café. Tout le monde explosa de rire malgré la gravité de la situation, ça avait le don de détendre l'atmosphère.

Non plus sérieusement Clary, ne te monte pas le bourrichon je pense que j'ai une idée mais ça prendra du temps et ça sera difficile. Ne m'en demande pas plus, juste commence déjà a réfléchir a ton mode de payement.

Clary explosa de joie se jetant dans les bras accueillants du sorcier excentrique.

-Je ne pensais pas a ce genre de remboursement mais bon c'est un bon début s'attendri le brun aux yeux de chat.

Luke dévisagea Magnus, son sourire éblouissant dissipa ses cernes violettes le rajeunissant de dix ans.

-Merci, je surenchéris : si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ma meute et moi-même nous sommes a ton service.

-Intéressant à savoir.

-Bon on ferait tout aussi bien de se couchés, Alec ne peut pas être bougé alors vous feriez bien de rester vous aussi les invita le loup-garou. Les prochains jours promette d'être intensif, par contre Isabelle n'oublie pas de prévenir Maryse, je n'ai pas envie de finir en fourrure de luxe.

-Pas de problème lui répondit la belle, envoyant un texto rapide a sa mère qui répondit rapidement, la chasseuse lut le texte. _D'accord resté en sécurité chez Luke et éloignez-vous d'ici pendant un ou deux jours, des problèmes sont survenus avec l'inquisitrice. Je vous raconte plus tard_. Isabelle s'étonna tout en décryptant à voix haute le texte.

-On verra demain Isa ronchonna Jace, on aura tout le temps, Ce n'est pas cette vieille bique d'inquisitrice qui m'inquiète le plus, on étudiera son cas un autre jour. Du temps que je ne l'ai pas sur le dos. Maman doit se débrouiller à merveille comme d'habitude l'interrompit le blond sans remarqué qu'il avait automatiquement employé le mot maman.

Cela ne passa pas inaperçu pour Clary qui se rembrunit : ça l'irritait car elle voulait vraiment former une famille avec Jace et sa mère et d'un autre côté elle le voulait lui ... a ses côtés, sa main dans la sienne, ses lèvres ... Elle secoua vivement la tête chassant ses pensées. Elle attrapa la main de Simon.

-On va dans ma chambre, Simon n'a qu'à dormir sur un matelas a côté de moi.

Luke accepta bien que ses lèvres formèrent une fine ligne réprobatrice tout comme Jace. Le couple s'enferma dans la chambre.

-Il reste une troisième chambre d'invité avec deux lits et un sac de couchage donc et bien je ne sais pas comment vous voulez partager expliqua Luke avec embarras.

-Je vais rester avec Alec au cas où son état s'aggrave, je me contenterai du sac de couchage.

-D'accord, moi et Jace on prend l'autre chambre Luke, Merci de nous héberger.

-De rien, allez bonne nuit les jeunes. Luke partit en traînant des pieds direction sa chambre. Isabelle commençait à marcher se stoppant.

- Et … Magnus ?

-Oui ?

-Merci de prendre soin de mon frère dit humblement (c'était rare) Isabelle tout en le fixant avec un regard réconfortant et encourageant.

-Oui désolé pour tout à l'heure j'étais vraiment en colère et je n'aurais pas du m'en prendre à toi. Donc (Jace se trémoussait mal à l'aise) Merci Magnus de garder si … affectueusement Alec, j'espère que ça continuera cette … relation répliqua avec malice le blond.

C'était au tour d'Isabelle et de Magnus de le fixer la bouche ouverte en un immense O, Jace s'excusait ! Jace avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose entre son parabatai et le sorcier ! Et encore mieux Jace semblait ne pas s'en soucier plus que ça !

-T-tu le sais ? murmura Isabelle.

-Je suis censé savoir quoi ? demanda Jace avec un petit sourire et un clin d'œil. Allez viens mieux vaut dormir un minimum.

Magnus rentra à son tour dans la chambre attribué à Alec, laissant à terre le sac de couchage. Ses lèvres se relevèrent avec humour, vraiment Jace lui rappelait une connaissance en particulier. Le sorcier préférait quand même taire ceci à son amoureux, Alec était déjà assez gêné comme ça, inutile de rajouter du poids à son embarras. Il s'approcha à pas de loup du malade mêlant sa main dans la chevelure de jais du chasseur d'ombre.

Le sorcier avait cru que son cœur allait exploser d'inquiétude quand il avait vu Alec allongé sans défense, lui qui tombait si facilement amoureux savait qu'ici c'était plus qu'une amourette. Il … il voulait tout du beau brun, l'exclusivité, la passion, que son nom soit le seul à traverser ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis des siècles, sa jalousie excessive en était une preuve bien tangible. Mais après tout Alec avait décidé de le protéger lui devant le cimetière plutôt que Jace, alors pourquoi sentait-il toujours ce poids écrasant au creux de son cœur ?

- J'ai peur que tu me laisses chaton, ne me lâche pas, ne me quitte pas, ne me brise pas parce que je t'aime quémanda le sorcier avec un soupir douloureux, sa main encercla celle d'Alec.

Le chasseur bougea dans son sommeil, grognant et gigotant.

-Je prends ceci pour un oui rigola Magnus.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur le front brûlant en face de lui, ce qui le fit sourciller : la fièvre d'Alec avait empiré. Il invoqua sa magie atténuant les effets mais Alec se mit à se débattre un peu plus. Qu'arrivait-il ?

Alec était de nouveau dans ce désert blanc et aride qui lui brûlait la peau, il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un pantalon d'un blanc éclatant, il releva la tête apercevant au loin des ombres noires qui s'enroulaient autour d'une forme humaine.

L'humain se matérialisa en face de lui, c'était un homme d'une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux couleur miel proche du roux clair, ses yeux d'un gris hypnotique se posèrent sur les siens dilatant ses pupilles. Les nuées d'ombres noirs flottaient au dessus d'eux formant un cocon effrayant. Alec était incapable de bouger comme si sa volonté s'était envolée.

L'étranger entailla le poignet d'Alec récupérant du bout de ses doigts le sang, la main de l'homme s'avança jusqu'au torse d'Alec. Il se mit à dessiner un magma de lignes du bout de son doigt au-dessus des runes. Une fois finie le dessin prit feu sans pour autant brûler le chasseur d'ombre. Une sorte de chaleur étouffante se logea dans son torse se propageant dans tout son corps, une vague d'adrénaline s'abattit sur lui dévalant ses veines. Il se sentait puissant, invincible, c'était choquant. L'homme soigna la coupure d'Alec d'un claquement de doigt.

-Q-qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Tu m'as déjà donné ce que j'avais besoin jeune nephilim. Mais je ne dirais pas non à ça.

L'inconnu s'avança déposant ses lèvres enfiévrées sur celle d'Alec, il enroula son bras autour de sa taille approfondissant leur baiser qui avait un goût âcre et sucré. Sa bouche experte s'insinua dans l'intimité d'Alec mêlant leurs langues dans un tango endiablée. La chaleur dans la poitrine du chasseur s'intensifiait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que l'inconnu brise tout contact, repoussant gentiment un Alec dérouté et choqué.

-Tu es bien trop envoûtant pour ton propre bien Alec Lightwood, et tu seras mien n'en doute pas. Maintenant oublie-tout de ce que tu viens de voir pour l'instant, reviens à la réalité nephilim auprès de cet agaçant Bane. Il combat mes pouvoirs sans le savoir.

Alec se sentit balloté tandis que l'obscurité l'entourait effaçant tout le paysage et le jeune homme inconnu. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans un sursaut dans une chambre, au-dessus de lui le visage si magnifique et agité de Magnus apparut.

-Alec ça va ?

-Si à chaque fois que je suis blessé je me réveille avec toi à mes côtés je crois que ça va commencer à me plaire souffla d'une voix fatiguée le brun. Où sommes-nous ?

-On est chez Luke, on a décidé de tous dormir ici, j'ai dit aux autres que je restais à tes côtés pour surveiller ton état.

-Orgh je vois souffla Alec.

-Tu rêvais de quelque chose non ? Tu t'agitais à l'instant ?

Alec se redressa, fronçant les sourcils, tout lui semblait confus quand il creusait dans sa mémoire, un peu comme d'essayer d'ouvrir les yeux sous l'eau.

-Je … non, mon dernier souvenir remonte au moment ou le démon-reptile m'a assommé.

-D'accord, allez recouche-toi le ménagea Magnus, décidant de se pencher plus tard sur ce problème.

Le chasseur d'ombre se rabattit sur le lit attrapant au passage les épaules du sorcier, ils chutèrent sur le matelas. Magnus colla son visage sur le torse du chasseur ronronnant de bien-être, il se sentait à nouveau complet.

-Embrasse-moi.

Le sorcier releva la tête souriant avec tendresse, il embrassa fougueusement Alec, le brun sentit pendant un instant fugace que quelque chose lui échappait une sorte d'image essayait de remonter à la surface mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Tant pis.

-Bonne nuit.

-Hmmm répondit Alec plongeant déjà dans l'empire des songes, son emprise se resserra autour du corps de son petit ami.

()#()#()#()

Tout le monde était attablé autour de la table, un café brûlant en main. Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Alec quoique un peu courbaturé se sentait comme neuf. Une série de câlin l'avait attendu quand il était rentré dans la cuisine, il avait sentit la tension entre Jace et Clary, et il s'était bien retenu d'en demander la cause. Le regard maussade du blond parlait pour lui, il en discuterait avec lui dès que l'occasion s'en présentera.

Luke avait pris la parole lui expliquant leurs découvertes sur le poignard hier, et le fait qu'ils resteraient ici durant quelques jours.

-Bon je crois que j'ai a peu près tout compris, en plus de Valentin on a un autre sorcier taré à gérer constata Alec.

-En plus de Magnus bien sure ricana Jace.

-Tu ne m'a encore jamais vu dans ma folie, mon cher. Un de ces jours je vous inviterai à une fête géante des créatures d'ombres. Là je me déchaine vraiment.

-Je veux venir ! S'enthousiasma Isabelle.

-Y'a pas moyen que j'y mette les pieds, vous aussi d'ailleurs. Je suis le seul à être mature ici soupira Alec.

-Sans aucun doute le seul, l'unique murmura avec intensité Magnus appuyant sur chaque syllabe. Le chasseur brun passa au rouge intense, on dirait bien que le sorcier cherchait à l'embarrasser. C'était gagné.

Clary sourit malgré elle, ils étaient vraiment mignon ces deux-là. Une sonnerie de portable résonna dans la pièce, Simon décrocha rapidement collant l'appareil à son oreille.

-Allo… oui, ils sont ici Raphael. Pourquoi tu demandes ? … COMMENT ? Quand ? Je vois d'accord on viendra ce soir, où ? Derrière le repaire alors. D'accord. Il raccrocha avec une mine absorbée.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune vampire qui semblait dans tous ses états.

-Que se passe-t-il demanda Luke.

-Un vampire de notre clan a été assassiné et vidé de son sang.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un review.

*Simon est dans mon histoire soumis à Raphael (son chef) sans réel choix, c'est un très bel homme maintenant (encore plus) et surtout il boit du sang et ne refoule pas ses instincts, ce qui sortira plu distinctement dans les prochains chapitres donc désolé si certain pourrait être gêné.

Bises et le prochain chapitre à paraitre dans deux semaines^^


End file.
